


Candy

by MiaMiMia



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: ABO, Alpha!Gellert Grindelwald - Freeform, Alpha!Theseus Scamander, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Incest, M/M, Mpreg, My trash, Omega!Albus Dumbledore, Omega!Newt Scamander, maybe dirty talk
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-08-27 03:22:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 53,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16694476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaMiMia/pseuds/MiaMiMia
Summary: trash my trashbelieve it or not





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 标题 Candy
> 
> 作者 MiaMiMia
> 
> CP Theseus Scamander/Newt Scamander
> 
> 分级 成人级
> 
> 警告 ABO Alpha!Theseus Scamander/Omega!Newt Scamander Mpreg 骨科 生子向 私设多 MY TRASH
> 
> 作者的话 小雀斑好母，我就是想搞他。（危险发言  
> 请看好警告，被雷到不怪我。  
> 我可太勤奋了，看来我可以去操树了。  
> 抓住项目空闲最后的尾巴大胆的试探。  
> 有没有群让我这个垃圾人继续危险发言（不

阅读愉快

 

 

 

Chapter-1 

 

最近Theseus发现他的弟弟——Newt Scamander有点不太对劲。

他现在每天更喜欢做的事情就是窝在家里，不是他的那个箱子里，而是在他们家里那一张松软的沙发椅上，握着一杯热气腾腾的红茶，盯着微微晃动的液面发呆，不知道一个人在那里思考着什么。

唯有那个小小的，毛发发亮的小家伙钻出来想要将茶匙给塞进肚子里的时候，他才会如大梦初醒一般冲上前去将其给制止，紧接着就像是塞衣服一样给死死的塞进箱子里。

处理好文件匆匆走回家，Theseus从后面搂住了站在窗边看书的Newt。后者明显是没有意料到他的突然回来。外面依旧很冷，今天伦敦下起了淅淅沥沥的小雨。Theseus微冷的鼻梁直接贴上了Newt温热的后颈上，嗅闻着属于Omega淡淡的信息素的味道，温差带来的肌肤触感让Newt笑了一下，但是他的手指依旧没有从书角处松开。

“我回来了，Artemis，不给你的哥哥一个拥抱吗？”倘若魔法部的同事此时此刻看到他们的榜样Theseus Scamander现在黏人的模样，十有八九会微皱起眉头惊呼道梅林的胡子。这个时候的Theseus跟外面的他差了十万八千里。每个人都有不为人知的柔软一面，即便是对外拉长着脸的傲罗榜样也是如此。

“你已经抱着我了，Theseus。”从这个角度，Theseus能透过Newt蓬松的头发看到他微红的耳尖；听到这个回复Theseus依旧没有松手，反而贴的更紧了，他感受着来自他的omega身上信息素的抚慰以及温暖。不知道是否是因为天气开始转暖的原因，他隐隐约约感觉到Newt的信息素好像产生了细微的变化，似乎不再是他和其的交融体，中间还有另外的味道，可是他说不出来。

Pickett不合时宜的从口袋里钻了出来，也爬到了肩膀上，跟Theseus可谓是大眼瞪小眼。他曾经半是开玩笑的说过他有天会抓这只护树罗锅去熬制汤药，吓得当时的Newt直接一手护住了那绿油油的小动物，微微瞪大眼睛不可置信的模样满是护犊子的情绪。

他当然不会去这么做，并且他觉得似乎也没多大的药效。有时候微微的调侃戏弄一下他的弟弟还是很可爱的，Newt的确是很关爱自己的所在乎的一切。Newt和以前一模一样，只要Theseus统一用一切奇怪的词语笼统的概括那些神奇动物的时候，他都会不厌其烦的一遍又一遍向兄长解释，介绍这些动物的生活习性什么之类的。

他一直都为自己的弟弟感到骄傲，即便在很多世俗的眼光之中，他的弟弟简直就是一个失败者，被霍格沃茨学院开除，且所作所为跟他年长7岁的哥哥相比简直就差太多了，可以说是有些将精力花费在无用的方向。但是有的时候，一个人的价值不能单纯的从功利还有名誉之上绝对的评价。

怀里的omega动了动，似乎是在下定什么决心。Theseus知道他需要一点时间准备揣测词语，依旧保持着拥抱姿势，斜眼盯着几乎不离身的，在地板上属于Newt的箱子。难道他在思考着再次远行吗，出境的禁止还没有完全被解除，但是倘若Newt一定要去哪里的话Theseus是并不阻止的，并且身为一名傲罗他还会睁一只眼闭一只眼；就像是大战之前他偷偷的跑去了法国巴黎那般。

“Theseus，出于某些原因，噢是的，我想我还是不去继续申请解除禁行令。”他说道，语速之快差点让Theseus以为自己产生了幻听，不过这并没有太大的关系，Newt肯定会再次简短的重复话语中重要的部分，“对，我的意思是，放弃解除禁行令。”

真的是非常奇怪，Theseus不由得松开了自己的弟弟，轻柔的让他转过身来面对自己。之前失败了四次，Newt也是坚持着，为什么现在就突然放弃了，明明他对那些神奇动物的考察之旅还没有到此结束。Newt的眼神明显是在回避Theseus的，这是一个不好的兆头，年长者安慰着Scamander的次子，“Newt，看着我，发生什么了，回答我。”

“唔，也没有什么，只是，我单纯的觉得在伦敦里也可以继续做研究。”微微的缩起了脖子以及强装欢快的口吻，Theseus疑惑的半眯起眼睛，“伦敦里还是有些，我没搞明白的，例如说，太多了，一瞬间我难以说得出来。”Newt眼神依旧躲避着Theseus，似乎是注意到了Alpha半信半疑的眼神，他还挤出了一个笑容，抓了抓自己的头发。

根据多年的生活经验，Theseus百分百确定他的弟弟肯定是有什么在瞒着他，并且还是十分重要的事情。就像是小时候他将那些神奇的小玩意带回家偷偷藏着那般。身为他的哥哥，Theseus也只能慢慢的去揭开谜底外层的蹩脚包装。因为若是将Newt逼急了，他那奇怪的倔脾气会直接涌上来，那么，这个谜底你可别打算知道了。

“都听你的。”Theseus说道，他感觉到原本绷直身体的Newt听到自己肯定回复之后立刻放松了身体，他似乎又想说些什么可是最后还是没有说出口。他将手里的书收好之后主动上前一步，轻轻地抱了抱Theseus，转身提着自己的箱子，伸手接过Pickett之后就消失在门后。

他肯定有什么瞒着我，Theseus在背影颜色消失在门后的刹那，面部暗了下来，他十分确定Newt有重要的事情没有告诉他。

 

春意娟娟，即便伦敦依旧是阴雨绵绵。

Theseus整理好自己的领带，从镜子背后看到了依旧蜷缩在被褥中间睡得十分沉稳的Newt，手紧紧的抓着Theseus枕头的一角，床上左半边还有Theseus躺过的痕迹，上面残留的温度早被微冷的空气给磨灭了。从小到大，他们几乎都是以这种姿势相拥入眠。

年幼的Newt因为害怕黑黢黢的床底，他总会抱着枕头来到Theseus的房门前。Scamander家的长子似乎就没有学会过如何直接的拒绝自己的弟弟，刚开始的时候会觉得很烦人，可是到后面居然会怀念这种感觉。他舒心的让小Newt挤到他的臂弯里，抓着他枕头的一角睡到天亮。等到Theseus真正完整标记Newt之后，omega与alpha之间互相对对方信息素的着迷使得他们仍旧保持这个如一的姿势。

他们掩饰的很完美，他们的父母至今仍不知道小儿子依旧和他的哥哥睡在一块。

即便是外人也不知道。每当Newt热潮期的时候，完美的用各种理由编造了不在家的现场；等到热潮期过后，Theseus就会带着一身柑橘味的信息素去上班，这半是炫耀又半是示意，他其实是拥有永久伴侣的alpha。

Artemis最近特别的嗜睡，Theseus灵敏的注意到Newt最近不寻常的地方。他看了一下怀表发现已经不早了，倘若是平时，Newt可能得下去照料他箱子底下的宝贝们。可是现在他躺在床上睡得似乎不省人事，Theseus走上前去听到了Newt发出来的有频率的，浅浅的呼吸声；头发已经被睡乱了，没有任何拘束的散落在前额，扫落在眼睛前面，金松色的发尾点缀着小雀斑们。

他睡得脸颊都泛着粉红，不知道是做到什么梦了，微笑着的同时眼睫毛还微微抖动着；思考了不到一秒钟之后，Theseus决定还是不要叫醒他。也许是长期的奔波再加上前段时间发生的事情，让他弟弟精力完全耗尽。Theseus将他的头发给缕到了一边，俯身在他弟弟的面颊上蜻蜓点水的印下一个吻，最后离开了房间。

等到Theseus从魔法部赶回家的时候，他发现Newt似乎还是穿着睡袍，正忙着跟Niffler抢夺着那个亮闪闪的镀金勺子，这个小动物似乎还是下定决心不还给他。一大一小坐在地毯上争夺着这个茶匙，当然最后的胜负结果是非常明显的；Theseus发现他的弟弟似乎有点恼怒，有些不耐烦的抖着这个小家伙，从它那个神奇腹部抖出了不少的宝物，叮叮当当的还有不少加隆。

他一边拾起一边嘴里数落着面前的家伙，“你真的是一个十足的坏孩子，噢，不是吗？别用这种眼神看着我。不行，绝对不允许。还给我，没有讨价还价的余地。对，今天不行。以后也不行。”Theseus不禁感到有些好笑，他看着Niffler的眼睛里泛着类似于泪光的颜色，这一次Newt压根不为所动，继续叨叨的数落着它还将那些物品给用魔法收好。

“Artemis？”门口传来alpha的声音吓得这一大一小差点跳了起来，Niffler赶忙躲进了Newt的怀里盯着面前进来的傲罗。Theseus走上前去随意的蹲在Newt面前，与其平视。没错，Newt看来是一天都没有离开过这个房间，活动的范围最多就是在他的箱子——还有这张床的附近。Theseus没有看走眼，他依旧穿着那件印着可爱花纹的睡袍。

这太不寻常了，在平日的时候这个点他应该是找不到他弟弟身影。Newt朝Theseus笑了下，不管Niffler的抗议，从地毯上将那些刚刚抖落出来的加隆放在了Theseus的手里，“不好意思，Theseus，它是个坏孩子，对的，从你的金库里拿出来的。我都说过了，你得看好所有的一切。”Theseus哑然失笑，他一直知道这只小家伙偷偷摸摸的干了什么，不过他不想去追究罢了。

Theseus叹了口气，拿起一枚加隆放在了Niffler的面前，后者立刻亮起眼睛伸出它的前臂，在准备接到金陵的瞬间传来了Newt带有怒意的声音，“Ni-ffler？你还记得我刚刚跟你说了什么吗？”可怜的小家伙犹豫的盯着那一枚加隆，扭过脑袋看了看Newt再看了看面前的傲罗，这明明是Theseus要主动给它的，踌躇了一下还是当着Newt的面快速的将这枚加隆塞到了自己的藏处，下一秒立刻从Newt的怀里跳到地上钻回箱子里。

整个动作行云流水一气呵成，Newt无可奈何的叹了口气，Theseus坐了下来揉了揉他弟弟的脑袋，“不就是一枚加隆吗，Newt，难道你以为我不知道那个小家伙到底从我这里拿了多少吗？”Newt只是悄悄的瞄了他一眼，“这不是一个性质的，呃我的意思是，它喜欢这些东西是天性，没错。唔，但是它也得去学会管理自己，Theseus，你不觉得，我只是个人的看法，你不觉得你刚刚有点……”

“有点……？”Theseus拉长了声音，不解的望着Newt，后者的手在半空中比划了几下最后还是放了下去，似乎是还在纠结这个词语是否适当，“溺爱？”

“噢，是的，溺爱。”Newt赶忙接过话语，他的兄长总是能很好的领悟到他心里想的一切，他又重复了一遍，“溺爱。”

“Artemis，”Theseus露出了一个笑容，今天那些恼人的事件瞬间被扫到了脑后。Newt疑惑的挑起一边的眉毛，略带不满的望着自己的兄长，“他们还说我到现在还溺爱着我的弟弟。当然我知道这不是一个性质的，Artemis，你看，你不是将加隆都还给我了吗，当然，这么做对于这些小生物而言还是有些难过。那枚金币是我想要，主动地给它的，你不应该如此去制止它，Artemis。”

“你也在那么小的时候，看到别人吃糖果也哭着要。父母亲认为你今天的摄糖量已经足够多了，可是我还是将我的糖给你了，他们也数落我溺爱。可是，这是我喜爱的人，我愿意和我主动给他们，我认为这也算是一件无可厚非的事情。有的时候，不要对Niffler如此苛刻，它还是在大战里找到了格林德沃与邓布利多的信物，不是吗？”

“话虽是这么说，但是，”Newt站了起来，他叹了口气似乎又想要说些什么，却是一屁股继续坐在了床上，漂亮的小腿一抬，整个人陷入了松软的床垫里。Newt在家里等Theseus等了整整一天，眨了眨眼望着alpha，浅浅的打了一个呵欠，后者不知道他是否是在微笑，“我不想和你去争论这些，其实是没有任何的意义。呼，我现在有点困了，可以先睡吗？”

亲爱的Artemis，你今天似乎睡得真不少。

Theseus将领带取下来的时候如此想到，他根据魔法还原的痕迹推断出Newt今天睡了醒，醒着没多久再惺忪的睡着的频率有些过高；是的，不仅局限于今天，这几天他都是如此。Theseus一膝盖抵在了床上，拨开那些松软的头发露出额头，“当然，睡吧，祝你好梦，Artemis。”

 

 

“Newt，今天的晚餐不和你胃口吗？”母亲擦了擦嘴问道，Newt抬头瞄了眼母亲，勉强的挤出了一个微笑，“我今天胃口不是很好，其实，唔，今晚的饭菜做的都很好。也许是今天有点不舒服而已。”Theseus发现他弟弟面前的食物几乎没有动过，不太寻常，他一般都会在家庭聚会的晚上将饭菜几乎吃完的，如果不是烛火跳跃的因素，他们都可以发现Newt的脸有点发白。

父亲耸了耸肩膀表示理解，Newt不安的眼神扫到了坐在对面的Theseus身上，他似乎有些惭愧，但是他的确一点都不想动，那些油亮的，散发着诱人香味的食物让他无从下口。难道是在水下受凉的原因吗？Theseus知道Newt有的时候得亲自去处理一些复杂的事情，他向Newt投以一个带有不安以及安抚性质的眼神。

“如果不想吃的话就不吃了吧，Newt。”母亲朝着小儿子笑了笑，她将手中的叉子放了下来，微笑着问道，“今天是换了新的香料吗？我总觉得空气中有芸香科的味道，噢这味道的确不错。怪不得麻瓜们喜欢用其来调配各种奇怪的饮料。”Newt下意识的抿住了嘴，Theseus心跳漏了一拍，虽然表面没有任何的变化。果然这不是幻觉，打从他回家他一直觉得Newt的信息素在四处飘荡，他还以为是自己太过于关心Newt的缘故产生的嗅觉混乱。

父亲也抽了抽鼻子，他笑道，“哪有什么香料，这分明是omega信息素的味道。难道因为年龄的原因让你的嗅觉能力下降了吗？”一边说着还偷偷拿着小眼神扫着在座的两个儿子，Newt感觉到现在自己的指尖冰凉，Theseus不断地用忧虑的眼神观察着对桌的omega，生怕他下一秒用什么蹩脚的理由离开现场而暴露。

“Theseus，你什么时候才能真正的找一个omega安定下来？”说到这里，他们的母亲突然带离了主题。推测一下都大概能知道，家里的次子是beta，而长子是alpha。这股缥缈的，若有若无的信息素有很大概率是从Theseus身上传来的——沾染上omega的信息素的衣物；这股味道一直在特定时日伴随在Theseus的身上。

Newt用着小眼神偷偷瞄着Theseus，似乎还夹着笑意。他的确有的时候有点坏，喜欢看优秀的哥哥出糗。Theseus有些尴尬的咳嗽了两声，面部表情依旧严肃的找不出任何破绽，一丝不苟的回答着问题，“我已经有喜欢的omega了，这些事情是我个人的隐私，希望你们不要过多的干涉。”

“那不就很好了吗？”他的父亲咀嚼着说道，“但是时间不等人，Theseus，别让公务给迷乱了你的个人生活。Scamander家里的长子要是处理不好情感问题传出去会成为社会上的笑话，并不希望这些会成为饭后闲谈。”Theseus朝着父母双亲点了点脑袋表示认可，可没过多久就听到对面传来了起身的窸窣声音。

“不好意思，呃，我得去照看一下那些小动物了。你知道的，他们有的时候就是这样，比较难以对付。”Newt差点将桌面上的叉子给碰倒，一边手忙脚乱的用魔法将其摆好，一边从桌子旁退开，还没等父母给他一个示意眼神之前就匆匆离开了餐桌。

奇怪，Theseus担忧的望向那个背影，而父母似乎早就习以为常了，他们的二儿子总是这样，因此没有多说什么继续吃着晚饭。

 

 

 

Theseus回去的时候发现Newt正窝在他箱子下面，对着湖面津津有味的啃着乳脂松糕，压根没有注意到身后alpha的靠近。他看起来像是饿坏了，而不是没有胃口。那些东西只是单纯的不喜欢，他只是单纯的并不想吃晚饭的饭菜。Theseus如此想到，不由得回忆起之前在卧室床头柜上那一被吃了一口就被嫌弃的约克夏布丁，他最近的口味有点挑剔。

前几天Newt还瞒着他跑到麻瓜那里买了几个沾着巧克力酱和榛子的面包，Theseus不知道那些黑乎乎的糖汁和坚果到底有什么好吃的，闻着那些腻人香味就让他皱着眉头不想品尝。可是这一切都逃离不了傲罗敏锐的观察，他不愿意过深的追究，连邓布利多也都喜欢麻瓜的食物，这又没有什么大不了的。

“Artemis。”他再次把这个omega给吓到了，能看到Newt小幅度的弹跳起来。听到Theseus的声音第一反应居然是拿出魔杖将那些食物给甩开，身后的鸟兽发出了尖叫声。好一个掩耳盗铃。Newt就像是什么都没做一样扭过头对闯入者笑了笑，他拍了拍肩头上的没明白发生了什么的Pickett，嘴边还有没有来得及抹干净的碎屑，Theseus好笑的叹了口气，伸手将嘴角的东西给轻柔的擦干净。

“Artemis，我觉得我们得谈一谈。”Theseus说道，坐在了Newt的身边，而Newt一直在回避着自己的眼神，他的手也没有一刻是停止的，要么敲敲桌子，要么弄弄自己的魔杖。在他下一秒用另外一个蹩脚理由跑走之前，Theseus抓住弟弟的手腕，让他乖巧的坐回到远处。

Theseus其实是不喜欢动用alpha信息素，这对于他的弟弟而言可能是不尊重的一个行为，野蛮且低俗的绑架行为。但是现在为了让他的omega能暂时安分一会，他也只能这么做。

在Theseus信息素安抚之下，Newt焦虑的心姑且被抚平，他另外一只手摸了一下自己的鼻梁，舔了下干燥的嘴唇，还是坐回到alpha的身边，眉毛微微下垂，一副做错了事情委屈的模样让Theseus不由得心软。“Artemis，你可以跟我解释一下你最近为什举止如此的异常？让我甚至以为你中了别人的魔法。但是所有一切都显示你很正常。到底发生了什么？”

“我觉得我没有什么不一样的，也许，只是你太过于多虑了。也许吧？”Newt似乎还想要狡辩什么，远方传来某种生物的长吼似乎是对Newt答案的不肯定回答，Newt哭笑不得瞄了一眼声源处。他抿着嘴巴，“Artemis，我发现你最近老是喜欢背着我吃些奇奇怪怪的，麻瓜喜欢吃的小零食，例如说’巧克力酱榛子包’，还有’枫糖奶油泡芙’？这些都是雅各布给你做的吗？”

“噢，你是在监视我，还有我的朋友吗？”你看，古怪的脾气又来了。Theseus加大力度握了握Newt的手，举起来在其手背上印下一个浅浅的吻，“我没有在监视你，Artemis，根据我的了解，你最近都没有摄入主食，总是在吃这些……不合时宜的食物，我的确很担心你的身体健康，这对于你来说并不是好消息。”

“你最近到底经历着什么，以至于你都不愿意告诉我。别以为我不知道，你将我的衣服从衣柜里拿了出来然后在用魔咒给送了回去，Artemis，你这么做的目的是什么？如果你需要做复方药剂，也不需要如此偷偷摸摸。你的脾气变得太古怪了，有的时候我都不知道你下一秒要干什么，你还记得那件被扔到楼下的袜子吗，就单纯的因为你讨厌这个颜色。这是我第一次见到你这么做，的确让我吃惊。我认为这不是美国之旅或者是巴黎之旅给你带来的改变，请你不要对我有所隐瞒，我希望我还是你能完全相信的哥哥，你的alpha。”

说罢，他们两人陷入了沉默，Newt盯着远远的天边，一脸的平静，而顺着他的眼神Theseus什么都找不到。他似乎在神游在外，又像是在发呆，又似乎在思考；面部上的雀斑似乎在安抚着这名焦虑的alpha，微风吹拂着他们的头发，这温馨的场景让Theseus不由得想起来小的时候所经历的一切，他发现手里握着的手，从刚开始的温热开始变得有些冰凉。

“哥哥，”Newt率先打破了两人之间的寂静，“你喜欢孩子吗？”

 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我没敢相信原来那么多人喜欢这篇xx
> 
> 谢谢你们❤！！！
> 
> 虽然我没能一条一条的回复x 实在对不起1！！（土下座
> 
> 如果没有什么大项目出现，我应该会保持日更，或者是两天一更的速度<3

Scamander的长子比次子年长八岁。

正如Newt所说的，他们家的确关系有点复杂。

在Newt刚出生的时候，Theseus不知道为何就喜欢上了这个肉粉粉的团子。他几乎是毫无保留的将自己的所有情感倾斜注入在自己的弟弟身上，承担起一个名为“兄长”的职责，他喜欢Newt的中间名，“Artemis”，这个名字是神话里狩猎女神的名字。那位女神自由独立且热爱野外，这一切都像是Newt日后生活的预兆。

可是似乎不知从什么时候开始，一颗背德的种子就在这块情感沃土之上种下，随着年龄的灌溉扎根且不断生长，牵连着他和他的弟弟，似乎他们也没有任何的挣扎，任由这晋级的藤蔓将其卷的更为紧密。

Theseus分化成为alpha的时候，他小小的弟弟还坐在餐桌旁边吃着布丁，看着手中那本关于神奇动物的书。兴奋的Theseus一把将他给搂住，到现在他也不知道为何当时那么的激动。他就是想把这个消息第一个告诉Newt，而不是当时跟他有些暧昧的女性同学。Newt那个时候还不了解分化，他只是单纯的被哥哥的开心所感染了，在Theseus的怀抱里露出一个笑容。

他搂着弟弟，因为身高的原因，Newt刚刚几乎是整个人被他给抱起来的，现在他还紧紧的窝在Theseus的怀里感受着温暖，那还没来得及梳理整齐的金松色头发微篷，粘在Theseus的袍子之上。下一秒Theseus就轻轻的吻上了Newt的脸颊，不掺杂任何其他情愫，干净的就像是初雪一般。

Theseus分化成alpha的事情，到后来他的父母也知道了，赞赏的拍着Theseus的肩膀，母亲耐心的跟Newt解释所谓的分化问题，Newt听得十分的认真。他不知道小小的Newt贴在母亲的耳边说了些什么，在母亲清脆笑声之中他们只能看到Newt粉红的耳根。

身边的alpha同伴们都找到了合适的，准备作为往生标记的omega；似乎这些事情都是Theseus不关心的。他有暧昧的对象，这样优秀的alpha从不缺乏追求者，有的时候殷勤献的令他感到烦躁，但是如果有好吃的东西的话，他会留着带回去给他的弟弟。

当然，他也有过男女朋友，也只是匆匆的交往最后匆匆的互道再见。这样的人并不少，不过似乎只要定下心来观察，都能看到他们差不多有相同的特征。若是那些不怕厄运降临的人继续深挖的话，会发现这些特征几乎都直指着Theseus身边的某个人，他的弟弟——Newt Scamander。

他依旧没有标记任何人，当然，上床做爱依旧是有的。可是alpha的标记，他连临时标记都较少处理。Theseus曾在烛火摇曳的夜晚思考，他不知道他在等着什么，那颗焦躁不安的，宛若猛兽匍匐的心在渴求着什么。后来等到Newt分化成一名omega的那个夜晚，他似乎又领悟到当时他都在缥缈不定的需求的到底是什么。

Newt的信息素是甘甜的，清新的，不如同外面他嗅闻过的那些omega那般浓厚且低俗。这标明身份属性的信息素，对于Theseus而言更像是毒药。在那个晚上他并没有做到“兄长”的职责，但是他却做到了“alpha”应该做到的本能原始职责。回过头来，到现在，他都没有办法去想象那个晚上倘若不是自己标记了Newt，现在的所有一切会是什么样子？

若是反思过错的话，似乎从他踩上上楼的楼梯那一步开始，都是错误的。

他看见那个蒙在自己床上，因为分化带来的热潮期而眼里蒙上水雾的Artemis，Theseus第一次似乎真正的名外所谓的欲望以及占有欲他，他曾经厌恶过那些过多流露出内心占有欲的alpha，殊不知自己到最后也会变成那样的alpha。

当他走到微微颤栗的Newt身边，捡回那么点道德的理智要退离的时候，Newt就主动的拉扯着他，他说的每个字词直到现在Theseus还清清楚楚的记得。两人反身拥抱着坠落到了悖论的深渊，他们之间的标记让那禁忌的花开的妩媚。

利齿咬破Newt脆弱的脖颈，将自己的信息素注入到Newt的腺体里，而他的结也死死的固在Newt的体内；他将刚分化成omega的弟弟给标记了。

他们两个拥抱着等待那个结形成，Theseus发现Newt的眼睛干净且很澄澈，似乎是知道兄长的担忧以及疑惑，omega率先吻上了alpha，并且就像是他之前无数次抚慰他的弟弟那般，反过来安慰着他的哥哥。

“我不后悔，这，这不是我因为情欲带来的本能追逐。”他当时说的很轻，可是每一个字却在Theseus的心里却是那么的沉重，掂量不到后面隐藏着的爱意以及希望。

这是一个保证吗？他不确定，Newt所接触到的alpha并不多，也许这只是他在情急时刻做出来的非理智判断；也许在日后接触过别的，各式各样的alpha他会后悔今天做出的莽撞的决定。当时Theseus还曾经担忧过他的Artemis是否跟他同班同学，一个分化为alpha的、名为Tina的小家伙走的太过于接近。

动摇的心还有未知的恐惧感让他嘴里蔓延一阵苦涩，直到今天，Theseus似乎还记得那个时候自己搂着弟弟那般的迷茫以及无助。兄弟之间的情谊是互通的，不用过多的言语以及肢体接触，Newt也明白了他哥哥在想着什么。有的时候，Theseus就是一个这样的人，他的情感也过分的细腻，不过他不像他的弟弟那般对很多人如此；他这些所有的一切都单独的体现在Newt的身上。

Newt知道他其实是在思索这所有的一切会给Newt带来什么后果，而不是自己。Newt在下一波热感来袭之前，他有些笨拙的抚摸着他哥哥的面颊，细密的将一个又一个包含着深情的吻印在他兄长脸上，柔软的瞳眸盯着那双忧虑。

在那个热潮期，在Newt被Theseus标记的那个热潮期，他们在空间休息的时候说了很多，他们想好了许多的办法还有各类各样的理由，而这所有的一切不再是一人单方面的去承担，而是两个人共同的去面对，去承担——就像是他们十指紧握着的手一样。

Theseus当然知道他的弟弟很优秀，不过是另外一个方面的优秀，是跟主流认为的优秀是不一样的。Theseus曾经想让过他的弟弟成为一名傲罗，或是在他所在的魔法部一起工作；可惜的是，Newt并没有答应，过多的内外因素让这两个人在表面距离上相隔的有些遥远。

alpha的占有欲以及控制欲十分的强烈，Theseus似乎比其他alpha更深知这一点，但是他却又明白如何去放手；禁忌之花的枝条上是带着尖锐的刺，它们明目张胆，十分嚣张，那冰冷的角度在提醒着他们的残忍，过紧的握住不仅会让其加速枯萎，更会让一方受伤流血。

Theseus听说过alpha各式各样用来困住omega的方法，最简单也是最直接的就是用孩子以及情感。这很卑劣也很下流，他清楚地知道。每次在热潮期和Newt激烈的做爱的时候，他将他体格有些瘦弱的弟弟狠狠地摁在松软的床垫之上，望着他那双泛着湿润的眼睛以及泛红的鼻尖，粉红的胸膛和红肿的嘴唇，他的确很想在射精标记的时候全部满满的，一滴不剩的射入到他弟弟的小小的生殖腔道中。

热潮期的Newt是乖巧的，他接受着Theseus加在他身上所有的一切，包括欢爱以及疼痛；他可以接受住Theseus用牙齿以及滑溜的舌头蹂躏他胸前的两点，直到穿上衣服都会摩挲的发疼，他可以接受Theseus在他的脖颈一路啃咬向下，在热潮期过后不得不注意掩盖；Theseus有时握住他腰肢以及手腕的力度稍大，那根粗长略带野蛮的探入体内直接碰达最深处，Newt会发出一声高昂的呻吟，尾端的余韵十足。

热潮期期间的omega受孕率极高，若是Theseus真正的狠下心来的话，Newt应该早就怀上了他的孩子；若是按照基本的概率以及规律来运算的话，他们做爱的频率并不低，他们几乎在所有能在过得地方做过爱。大多数的时候都是Theseus提出来的，他们在卧室里，客厅里甚至是走廊上，更有甚者是在办公的地方，这些场合Newt虽然会去推脱但是他拒绝不了不断靠近的Theseus。假设他们每次都没有做任何避孕的措施，那么现在Newt应该没有多余的时间去处理别的，忙着对待那群可爱的孩子。

可是，Theseus不是一个极度自私的人，他明白这么做只会让他心思细腻的弟弟走的离他更远，不仅仅是客观的距离，更多的是在心理上。所以，Theseus要么就是在热潮期之后让他的Artemis服用上避孕药，要么是在下一次欢爱的时候直接射在外面，或者是解决在Newt温热的口腔里。到现在，Newt依旧是保持的很好，没有任何怀孕的迹象，大家都还以为Scamander家的次子是个beta。

这很好，这一切都很好。Theseus不断地说道，他也不知道这是自我安慰还是在自我欺骗。何为安慰，又何为欺骗？他不愿意去思考太多，因为有的时候一个问题想得太过于透彻，到头来伤害最深的永远都是那个发问者。

标记他，让他怀孕，那么他就不会离开你。这些下流低贱的想法曾多次闪现在Theseus的脑海内，当Newt提着箱子要去美国和从美国风尘仆仆回来的时候，这些想法如同鬼魅一般笼罩在Theseus身上；当Newt从大战拖着疲惫身躯回来的时候，这个念头也不断的跳动着。

这一次他发现，似乎拥有这个念头的还有他的Artemis，他的omega。主动地压低自己的身体引导着Theseus往他的生殖腔道内走去，最后是鼓舞着让他直接内射在他的体内，这种感觉很好，Theseus如此想到，他如Newt所愿。第二天等到Theseus醒来的时候，Newt坐在床头就像是安慰他一般，手里拿着的是避孕药的白色盒子，而里面的药物已经被服用了。不知为何，应该欣慰的他居然感到一阵莫名的恼怒，他最后还是什么都没有说，只是将内心涌动的，复杂的情愫化作为一个吻。

 

 

“哥哥，你喜欢孩子吗？”这个问题问的太轻了，差点就被风给刮得无影无踪。Newt的眼睛深处藏着忧虑以及不安，Theseus感觉到有阵恍惚，他不清楚Newt问题的含义，不明白Newt是否感知到他那些肮脏下流的想法。这一切都有些虚幻的如同梦境。他眨了眨眼，微微的叹了口气勉强的露出了个微笑，“我当然喜欢孩子，Artemis，不然我怎么会喜欢上小时候的你。”

“噢，不是，我说的不是这个意思。”Newt的手因为紧张搓在了一块，旁边的动物似乎是好奇到底发生了什么，也探过来一个脑袋，却被Newt急忙的推回去，“我的意思是，唔，嘶——，就是，我其实没有吃避孕药，对的，就是那个早上。”Newt说完这段话之后，脑袋低了下去，因为内心的忐忑，眼睛干脆就盯着自己不知何处安放的手。

“什么？”Theseus愣了半天只能干瘪的发出这一个音节，“什么？”他又问了一次，大脑一片空白让他不知道如何去思考Newt话语里的信息以及背后逻辑性，Theseus瞄了一眼Newt的腹部，一手握住了Newt十指交缠在一块的手，另外一只手轻柔的让其抬起头来直视自己，“Artemis，所以……？”

“是的，就是那样。”Newt咬了下下嘴唇，眼神依旧因为不安而躲避着，“我没有吃避孕药，那个盒子是空的，原本就是空的。我，我不知道我做的对不对，我怕给你带来麻烦所以一直在骗你，但是现在，好像已经没有办法藏下去了。哥哥，你刚刚问的，唔其实都是我身体的正常反应，对的，就是omega怀孕带来的一系列征兆。”

他又将脑袋低下去了，尽量避免自己跟Theseus有过于直接的眼神接触，他微微缩着肩膀，就像是一个做错了坏事被现场抓到的孩子一样，“我很抱歉，我不应该这么做。我觉得你会生我的气，所以也没有胆量去告诉你。憋了那么久终于说了出来，让我感觉好受多了，果然。”

“所以说，你之前所说的，因为身体和水土问题带来的热潮期延后也是一个幌子？”Theseus问道，Newt的热潮期一向都很准时，几乎所有的恼人的，黏糊糊的热潮期都是他们两个人一起度过。前段时间，他惊讶的发现Newt并没有迎来热潮期，当时他说的理由有些蹩脚，但是却好像有那么点道理，Theseus最后还是选择相信自己的弟弟，没有想到这只是真相的一个面纱。

“噢，是的，你知道的，在怀孕期间，Omega是不会有热潮期的。”Newt每次说到“怀孕”这个单词的时候，他都会顿一下，然后在重复这个单词一遍，他似乎还没有做好这个准备。Newt依旧不敢靠近Theseus，也不敢去看他的脸，观察他的面部肌肉的牵动；因为包围在自己身边的alpha信息素透露出来的讯息让他捉摸不透，他知道最近所做的一切似乎都是在伤害着最爱他的哥哥的心。

“我的脾气有的时候我根本控制不了，天，当然了，唔，不仅仅是你，这群小家伙也有的抗诉我变得有些古怪。我没有任何的办法，根本没有，去拒绝那些麻瓜的食物，因为它们看起来的确十分的诱人。糟糕，我没有摄入主食吗，但是我几乎每时每刻都在吃东西。这个小家伙消耗我太多能量了。”似乎越解释越混乱，Newt注意到了，可是他没有办法阻止自己越说越快，说道最后的时候他已经引导着Theseus的手，将其放在了自己的腹部上面。而隔着那层层血肉，下面蕴含着一个生命。

这一系列动作过后Newt的脸再一次红了，不知道两人之间的寂静停留了多久，也许是几秒钟，但是漫长的让Newt感觉到有些头脑昏花。

在某个刹那，他就被Theseus紧紧地抱在了怀里，先不管后面Theseus会说些什么，Newt已经闭上了自己的眼睛将自己的脑袋稳稳的搁在了那熟悉的肩头上。Theseus的手有些发抖，这所有发生的一切都像是一场精美的幻觉，可是怀里的人还有那淡淡的信息素却不断告诉他这是真实的。

最后他将自己的一只手从Newt的肩膀上挪到了Newt的后脑勺上，深呼吸了一口气，“Artemis，我很高兴。”

 

 

 

事情并没有Theseus想的那么简单，他的弟弟，似乎在跟他坦白这所有的一切之后，有些事情似乎跟以往没有多大的差别。那些好动并且向往出去冒险的因子，是流淌在Newt Scamander的血液当中，即便是他现在还怀着另外一个Scamander也没有任何的消减，可以说，似乎更加强烈了。

魔法部某个紧急任务突然需要Theseus亲自出勤，等到他来到现场的时候，却发现现场已经有一个提着皮箱的“自己”。准确的来说，是一个准备要对着那突然出现的角毒兽跳舞的“自己”。

这个场景有些莫名其妙的熟悉，但是现在压根就没有过多的时间和精力去处理别的了，他现在应该要将那个冒充自己的人给抓回来，这一切都似乎不符合Theseus的预料想法。

因为怀孕，Newt的腹部已经轻微的发生了变化，有些小小的幅度但是还不过于明显，但是穿上一些衬衣以及套上马甲会让他烦躁的瞪着眼睛，然后嘴里碎碎念着什么还要捏着腹部的软肉。然而现在这个家伙揣着崽子，还喝着复方药剂，假扮成Theseus要面对那头凶猛的，因为伴侣原因异常暴躁的，也许下一秒就将他给顶翻在地板上的角毒兽跳求偶舞。

这真的是太过于糟糕了，Theseus感觉这是自己这成为傲罗以来，遇到的最为麻烦棘手的事情。

这个比真实Theseus差不多矮了一个头还多的家伙想都不用想肯定就是Newt Scamander，因为药效的关系他的头发还微微泛着金黄色。按照对Newt生活习惯的研究，现在Newt应该是窝在温暖的书房里整理着他收集到的，有关神奇动物的资料，然后在下箱子里去照看一下那些神奇动物们。而不是当下，在阴冷的春天里，穿着一件藏蓝色的，有些薄的大衣，正要撅着自己的屁股对角毒兽来一场美妙的求偶舞。

还要命的顶着的是Theseus的脸。

好的，他终于知道为什么他会莫名其妙的被上级赞赏，还会收到来自其他傲罗同事赞赏的眼光，称赞他对神奇动物的了解颇深。Theseus本来就有所怀疑，可是每次回去的时候Newt都穿着宽松的衣服忙着自己的事情，这一次被他抓到了现行。

果然是他的omega弟弟，在怀孕的时候压根就没有好好地待在家里干一些怀孕期间应该做的事情，而是顶着自己的脸在外面，以Theseus的名义做了许多事情。真是一个绝妙的想法，这所有的一切都可以避风头，还能不被别人所发现。

然而忙着对付角毒兽的Newt压根就没有注意到兄长已经来到了现场，Theseus也故意将自己的信息素给屏蔽了起来，慢慢的融入在那堆吃惊的人群当中。其他傲罗大多都是吃惊的看着他们平日不善言笑的，严肃的Theseus正在夸张的做着求偶的动作，且发出奇异的叫声，面部表情也比较的不符合日常的Theseus本人。这个场景太过于奇特以及经典，让他们每一个人都没有任何办法转移视线。

等到Newt熟练地将这个大家伙给塞进箱子里的时候，Theseus抢先一步将这个家伙给用魔法带到了巷子深处。Newt在Theseus的怀里喘着气，他当然知道把自己带走的家伙是谁，他安心的待在alpha信息素的包围中，微微低着脑袋恢复精力。怀着Theseus的小家伙就消耗了他不少的精力，现在跳这个动作幅度有点大的舞蹈差点要将他给耗尽，而alpha也紧紧地搂住自己的omega。Theseus无奈的看着Newt因为心情起伏以及运动带来的红晕，呼出来的热气在微冷的空气中细微蒸汽。

复方药剂已经失效了，他变回了原来的模样，好险。Theseus低声询问道，“Artemis，你在这里干什么？”Newt抬头瞄了眼自己脸都黑了的哥哥，舔了下有些干燥的嘴唇，耸了耸肩膀，“呃，就正如你所见，Theseus。”

Theseus知道自己果然不能拿自己的弟弟怎么样，而Newt还从怀抱里探出一个脑袋往身后刚刚被带走的路中央望去，“噢，你不快点回去吗，他们好像，好像是在找你。”说着还拍了拍Theseus的手臂。

“当然，他们得找我。这场精彩的求偶舞他们还是第一次观赏。”Theseus也看了看那些傲罗无奈的说道，他还想继续教训一下自己擅自跑出来顶着自己模样做事的弟弟；可是似乎并没有多余的时间了，那些傲罗要是运用搜索暴露他们的位置就不太好。

他叹了口气，将原本在自己脖颈上搭着的围巾给取了下来，一层又一层的围在了Newt的脖子上，Theseus就像是对待小Newt那般，将围巾堆叠围的很高，似乎要将他给完全隔离开寒冷一般。微冷的鼻子能亲密接触到上面的alpha信息素，这让他感觉心里有股暖流涌出。果然怀孕会让人变傻，Newt心里默念道，他控制不住自己上扬的嘴角。

“行了，别再在外面游荡了，今天很冷，Artemis。注意保暖，有什么回去再说。”Newt耸了耸肩膀表示知道，他的眼睛闪烁着狡黠的光芒，这是做错了坏事的激动。Theseus再熟悉不过了，而坐在Newt肩头上的Pickett立刻钻了出来表达了自己对Theseus围巾的不满。Theseus挑起了一边的眉毛拍了拍那个绿油油的小家伙，亲了一口Newt之后闪回到了傲罗之中。

“好了我知道的，Pickett，他又不是故意的，是吗？我想我们等会回家有事要做了。”Newt用手指抚慰了一下护树罗锅，它刚刚待着的地方已经完完全全被这条突然出现的围巾给占领了。Newt温柔的将其引导跳入到自己胸前的口袋里，然后消失在巷子阴影中。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 谢谢大家的喜欢 （哇的一声哭了  
> 这两天可能在忙另外一篇PWP，所以可能会不太更这篇文，先跟大家说下（）  
> PWP大概：双A哥哥一O学长，有个哥哥会黑，ABO，还有别的垃圾提醒到时候我会仔细说出来的（x）  
> 逐渐暴露出内心的变态（）刚刚才睡醒，发现就快下午两点半了（吓  
> 日了噢噢噢噢{

Chapter-3

Theseus再次在上班时间见到了Newt，但是并不是在任务时间见到。

上次角毒兽的事件可真的将Theseus给气坏了，他回去之后可将omega给教训了一番。虽然和日常的每一次训导没什么区别，在Newt带有歉意和愧疚的眼神中草草结束了；面对着这些批评，他都是选择抿着嘴巴默默听着，最后再剪短的说出自己所坚持的意见。不过，Newt还是将剩下的复方药剂给交了出来，这一点就足以让Theseus完全原谅他之前那些举止——即便Theseus回去之后有那么点难堪，没有任何办法来解释。

这次魔法部让他去瑞士执行点任务，中途发生了点不可避免的事情，原本只需要一个星期就能处理好的事情硬是扯到了差不多一个星期。也就是说，Theseus已经有差不多半个月没有回家了，每晚看着怀表里的照片，心里就被思念以及无奈的酸涩感给填满。也许，这一次等到他回到伦敦，敲开他们房间门的时候，Theseus可以看到他的omega穿着宽松的睡袍，微微蜷缩在沙发椅的一脚，睁着一双惺忪的眼睛处理着面前有关神奇动物的资料，等待着他的回来。

这一次，等到他回到魔法部的时候，他在入口处发现了一个熟悉的身影。春意已经敲响了伦敦紧闭的大门，可是天空也总是维持着阴天，远远稍微稀薄的云层里透出星许日光。即便他将自己裹的结实，但是Theseus还是一眼认出了这个阔别几天的身影，不知道是错觉还是心理作用，他觉得Newt反而变得削瘦不少。

一位青年穿着有些过长的黑色外衣，内衬着一件灰色的羊毛呢子。衬衣最上面的扣子没有扣上，而大衣的扣子随意的扣上几颗，这个是Newt怀孕之后其中一个小变化，他不再纠结纽扣的规矩以及整齐性，因为扣的太过于规矩反而会让这名可怜的omega感觉到浑身不自在，勒的慌。现在他连马甲都抛弃了，所有会束缚着他的衣物都被他给抛弃了。而这件大衣颇为的熟悉，Theseus眯起眼睛端详了一下，得出一个答案，这件大衣是属于自己的大衣，在临走前他还整整齐齐的将其给挂在了衣柜里。

Newt明显没有发现Theseus已经回来，他提着那个箱子站在电梯前，正在犹豫不定。的确，每次让他单独一个人进入魔法部都会让他异常的不自在，尤其是当他还不走运遇到了那些高层的话，手指发冷以及眼神躲避已经是最为基本的表现了。护树罗锅坐在他的肩头也和他一起歪着脑袋看了那么一会，最后Newt拉了拉自己的衣领，几乎将自己整个人给围了进去，掉头就离开了这个地方。

他看起来很赶路的样子，Theseus有些疑惑，他的弟弟少有的盯着地面就像是一只小兽一般迈着大步走着，所幸的是他走的这条小巷子里并没有什么人，倒是将那些野猫给吓得发出了喵呜的尖叫。Theseus叹了口气动用了点魔法，巧妙地出现在Newt的面前，主动伸出双手将几乎是撞进自己怀里的omega给紧紧的搂住。

怀里的人身体一怔，Theseus贴着Newt松软的头发，嗅闻着他身上特有的，淡淡的甘甜信息素味道，感受着他散发出来的热度；Newt金棕色的眼睫毛在微微颤抖着，眉头微皱似乎还没有彻底反应过来。Theseus在他有些发愣的几秒，就用手拨开了头发，在眉心间印下了一个不深不浅的吻。

等到他反应过来面前的人是谁之后，Newt的箱子被放了下来，半悬浮在空中；他本人几乎是整个人都埋入了Theseus怀里，将脑袋贴在Theseus胸口之上。这种少有的主动让Theseus不由得心里闪过一阵愉悦，他安慰性质的拍了拍Newt的肩部，却发现Newt的黑眼圈有稍许严重，同时他好像面部有些不合常规的苍白——睡眠不好的征兆。

“我只是睡不着，你知道的，最近春天到了，对的，你也看到了，春天，神奇动物总是有许多——许多麻烦的。”他在怀里断断续续的“解释”到，耳根已经微微发粉，果然让他亲口去承认这是一种omega对alpha的依赖还是有点困难。Theseus笑了起来，没有说什么，淡淡的惆怅以及愧疚感已经慢慢涌现在他的心里。

被标记的omega原始本能的就会去依赖自己的alpha，即便是现在抑制剂发展迅速，但是药物作用带来的效果还是有限的；倘若只是单纯的外出，服用抑制剂以及佩戴一些携有alpha信息素的魔法物还是能勉强客服这种心理依赖。可是，如果当omega怀孕了之后，这种依赖感就会被成倍的放大——他们需要的是自己alpha的陪伴，需要的是自己alpha信息素的安稳。Theseus外出的这半个月里，对于Newt而言其实是一种变相的折磨。他那对自身情感的层叠防卫以及有时莫名断线的神经，会让他选择自我承担这份痛楚。

麻瓜怀孕消耗的精力和体力并不小，更何况Newt。再加上睡眠休息不好，心理作用以及诸多别的事情，让他整个人瘦下来一圈似乎也不是特别惊奇的事情。直到Newt脸红的用手将Theseus的脑袋推开一边之后，Theseus才发现自己刚才将内心所有愧疚的想法转化成为一个又一个的亲吻。

在这个地方，其实很容易被路过的傲罗发现Scamander兄弟过于的亲昵。虽然说，Theseus有些纵爱自己的弟弟是几乎众所皆知的事情，但是现在怎么看都不会觉得这个距离像是兄弟才会做出的。Newt也是担心这一点，他从Theseus的怀里钻了出来，轻轻地咳嗽了几声，试图用其来掩盖住自己内心加速的心跳。

“你在这里干什么，Artemis？你不会是在偷偷背着我去申请出境申请证明吧？”Theseus将双手背在了身后，低下上半身贴近Newt问道，后者下意识的微微后退着，直到脚后跟贴在墙壁的底部，无路可退。他猜Newt来魔法部可能是想知道一些关于自己出巡任务的消息，少有音讯的任务执行的确会让Newt牵挂担忧。

“没有，我答应过你的。”Newt眯起自己的眼睛略带不耐烦的说道，说罢没多久他自己好似又发现了口吻过重，有些难堪的抓了抓头发，用带有歉意的眼神偷偷瞄了眼在旁边挑起眉毛的Theseus。睡眠的减少以及怀孕给他带来了情绪波动比较大，Newt本人能很清楚的感觉到，这些日子缺少alpha信息素抚慰，在处理神奇动物一些繁琐事情的时候会控制不住自己碎碎念的冲动。

他微微捂住了自己的嘴，似乎害怕下一句因为情绪波动过度影响的话语蹦出口一样。Theseus其实猜对了，在他跟Newt许诺一个星期回来却没有回来之后，这名omega每天都会提着箱子去魔法部看看，然后坐在街头喝一杯下午茶，有时候还得顺便解决一下神奇动物带来的突发事件。有两次他进去了魔法部，得到的回复都是一模一样的，他们用单调有点机械的声音回复着这名来访者。

他们没有说话，就静静地看着对方。Theseus只注意到Newt整个人都瘦了下来，却不知道自己也因为任务繁重而变得有些憔悴，但是整体上并不影响他对外的威严以及处理事件的高效。但是唯有跟自己最亲的人独处在一块的时候，眼里那强硬的防备才会松懈，汹涌而来的就是无尽的爱意以及疲惫。他最后还是往前走了一步，一手将靠在墙边的Newt给搂向自己的怀里，怀里的人总是能带给他舒心和放松感，似乎拥有他能将所有给放下一般。

他身体微曲，将脑袋贴在了Newt的肩膀上，属于Newt的信息素正在抚平着他紧绷的工作神经以及高度防备的心，其中掺杂的信息素也让他有种名为家庭的踏实感。他像是一只大型的，有点黏人的神奇动物，Newt不禁叹了口气，这次居然转化成为他安慰自己的兄长，他轻柔的拍了拍，就像是对待那些神奇动物的幼儿一般，只听到耳边传来了一阵类似于梦呓的话语，“回来真好，Artemis，我很想你。”

“我……我也很想你。”这句话包含着Newt内心沉淀积累的所有情感，就算是现在有其他人出来撞到了面前的这一幕，他也不想去理会那么多了。在经历许多事情之后，Newt发现抓好当下的所有一切是如此的重要。“我好困，Artemis，你不知道那群家伙到底做了什么好笑的事情，才会让我这么晚回来，我一直都忙着给他们擦屁股。”Theseus说话喷洒出来的热气酥着Newt敏感的脖颈，惹的后者想要推开他可是又于心不忍。

“你现在还是得去魔法部，任务报告，你还记得吗？我的意思是，”头发也有段日子没有修剪，过长的发丝稍稍遮住了他那双饱含情感的瞳孔，随着说话而轻微抖动着，脸部似乎被春天的粉红给亲吻了一般，“我的意思是，你可以回去再睡。对，回家再睡觉。”

 

 

Theseus推开房门，发现房间里并没有人。地上还有沙发椅上随意耷拉着Newt脱下来的衣物，即便是天气开始回暖，他依旧十分的怕冷，穿的几乎要比别人多上两件的样子。用魔法将这些衣物给归类到原本应在的地方，他路过浴室，发现门并没有关紧，留出了一个小缝。热水化为水蒸气不断地从中弥漫外出，他从这个角度能看到雾气升腾之中Newt正坐在浴缸里搂着自己的膝盖，似乎在想些什么。

他的肩膀裸露在外面，即便浴室内热气不少，但是这样还是很容易会着凉。Theseus叹了口气，即便是这么大了他的弟弟依旧不能让他省心，他推开门走了进去；坐在浴缸里的Newt注意到了闯入者，他抬眼从头到脚望着Theseus，那双澄澈干净的瞳眸里Theseus难以读出里面蕴含的复杂情愫。

他蹲在了浴缸旁边，而Newt也随着他的动作偏转着自己的脖子，现在他跟面前的Theseus几乎是平视。Theseus正想要说些什么，可是最终什么也没有说，只是默默的站起身子温柔的将Newt，按着其肩膀将其给泡入了热水之中，Newt没有任何的话语，只是随着他的动作缓缓的下沉，在此过程他一直放在腹部上面的手没有动过。

有些过高的水温让Newt的脸上稍红，那些可爱的雀斑在此时此刻变得格外明显。Theseus没有压抑住自己的想法，他俯身想要给水中的omega一个亲吻的刹那，却反被抓住了领带往下一拉。他眼疾手快的撑住了浴缸的两边让自己保持了重心，现在他和Newt靠的很近，清晰的望见Newt的眼睫毛上沾着雾气凝结而成的水珠；Newt微微坐直了身体，不断地靠近Theseus，他什么都没有说，只是用眼睛紧紧地盯着Theseus。无声的场景却胜过于所有言语世界，后者带来的只有嘈杂背后的落魄。

Newt依旧没有说话，他也不知道要说些什么。在不断靠近之中，信息素在不断地交融着，许久未见让他们不断地向对方索取着自己所需要的一切；在某个瞬间，Newt微微张开了自己的嘴，不知他原是想要说些什么还是怎么，但是已经变得不重要。Theseus感觉自己似乎有那么一跟神经蹦的一声断开了，他搂住了Newt的后脑勺，而Newt也没有拒绝；被水沾湿的头发粘结成一条条，手感有点奇怪但是却又熟悉，在Newt还小的时候，Theseus就没有少给他洗澡。

他们在浴缸旁接吻，刚开始是没有任何杂质的牵扯，但是谁都不愿意只停留于此，他们渴望的太多，逐渐的这个吻变得情欲深浓，Newt的牙齿不小心擦过Theseus口腔内部柔软的细肉，惹得后者不断加紧进攻和侵略。因为泡澡带来的缺氧让这名omega很快败下阵来，他修剪整齐的指甲细微的抓着alpha的面部，周围不断上升的温度以及越加浓郁的alpha信息素都让他昏头转向，他感觉自己就像是一颗从中间流出熔融夹心的糖果。

Newt太想Theseus，但是这一切都难以开口，在过去的半个月，比所有外出的时日都要想念他的兄长，他想念他的信息素，想念他那温柔的眉角还有那极富安全感的怀抱，所有他的一切都是他内心柔软深处盛放的路易十四。他用手示意性的拍着Theseus，然后在Theseus疑惑地松开他站起身的时候，他将身体偏转过去，熟练地用手抚上了Theseus的胯部。

果然，他的信息素还有赤裸的身体已经足够让alpha起反应，他已经半勃，沉甸甸的手感让Newt不由得咽了口口水。Theseus将那些已经完全湿透的头发从Newt的面颊上划开，“你真的要这么做吗，Artemis？”他的声音低的就像是天边雷声的下沉隆鸣，Newt没有用语言回答他的问题，他的手已经开始解开上面的金属皮带，接下来在这个静谧的浴室里传来了拉链被拉下的声音。

他将那根迫不及待弹出来的粗大给握在手里，因为热水亲吻而升高的手温让Theseus微皱眉头，在喉咙深处冒出了一句低沉的呻吟，手上残留的热水就像是某种辅助液体，他刚开始轻轻地撸动着Theseus的柱身，虽然不愿意承认，但是Newt十分满意其在自己的手里不断地胀大。

喉结再一次滚动，他伸出舌头带有示意性的舔舐了下Theseus饱满的头部，将上面冒出来的粘液先带走，味道有点腥但是是熟悉的味道，舌尖带有示意性的划过马眼，酥麻的快感让Theseus感觉双腿有些发软。紧接着他就进入到Newt温热的口腔内，就像是饿坏了一般，比日常都要更加主动且热情的舔弄着Theseus的粗大，发出来的啧啧水声在这个房间内不断地扩大，跟Newt不断加快的心跳声一起敲击着他羞耻心的脆弱防线。

下颚有些酸痛，但是还是可以接受，他努力放松自己有些紧绷的口腔肌肉，尝试着将其吞的更为深入。外人并不知道这个看起来腼腆且单纯的beta，其实却能做着和红灯区里那些下贱omega会做出的事情；Newt其实并不失败，Theseus并不知道外界到底是用什么怪异的眼光来得到这个结论，其实只要他感兴趣的话，他学习能力是非常迅速的。就像是所有的口活，Theseus按住Newt的脑袋如此想到，甚至他都不知道Newt是怎么学到的，在含住他粗大的时候，那舌头的片面还在热烈的贴着。

他似乎记得Theseus所有的敏感点，记住了能让Theseus走上高潮巅峰的地方，似乎这所有的一切都要归功于不断地实践和练习；这一切都是不符合社会主流道德和伦理的，但是，Theseus和Newt才不会去注意那么多，在他们还年幼的时候，他们还得知以前的巫师家族为了家族血统的纯粹性，是近亲通婚的；当时小小的Newt还不知道所谓的近亲通婚，似乎这句话就像是现在他们两人悖论关系的预兆。

Newt吮吸着顶端松开嘴唇的时候，发出了一声清晰的“啵”，Theseus有趣的盯着自己的弟弟脸再次涨红，情欲迅猛的翻滚交杂在一块，伴随着不断温度上升的浴室，使得Newt的身体已经呈现淡粉色，他的鼻尖以及眼圈微红。他刻意躲避着Theseus的眼神，垂下眼睑想要将自己专注于手中的活动，柱身擦过他的面部以及嘴唇，在微黄的灯光下闪烁着淫糜的色彩。

他半跪在浴缸里，最开始的时候是在慢慢磨蹭着，获取稍微的快感；可惜的是，怀孕期间的omega的确是个贪婪的家伙，他开始一手继续扶住Theseus的柱身以更好的舔弄，另外一只手已经放到了身下开始撸动着自己的挺立。他的后穴在热水里一张一合，他能感知到在肌肉收缩的时候不少温热的水流漫了进去，而自己体内不断涌出的蜜液也流入到水缸当中，他的这次澡可以说是白洗了。

他想要Theseus像过去每次他们做爱那般，将他按在任何一个可行的地方，扶住自己的腰有点粗鲁的操进去。可是现在他正处在怀孕期间，这些所有的一切都不能进行。现在Newt的腹部依旧起色并不算很大，归功于怀孕还未多久，还是可以勉勉强强的套上修身用的马甲。倘若时日再往后推延，在Newt那有些偏瘦的身上，腹部的凸起会十分的明显。可是这一切对外掩盖都可以用魔法进行，对此他并没有太大的担忧。

Theseus的呼吸变得愈来愈急促，而他按住Newt脑袋的手的力度也不断的加快，Newt当然知道Theseus快要到了，在这种信息素互相影响之下，本来耐力就不太好的Newt早就在途中被引导着走向高潮，他的身体微微抽搐着，只感觉到头晕眼花，Newt还不确定自己是否还哭了，因为眼角的湿润感是那么的真实。

他想要从Newt的嘴里拔出，随便射到哪里都好，但是Newt却没有如他所愿。最后Theseus急促喘息着，将这些浊白的液体依稀射入到Newt的嘴里，后者并没有拒绝，虽然他射的时候差点把他给呛到了。吞咽下去所有，等到Theseus从他的嘴里抽出来的时候，还有粘丝牵扯在他的前端和Newt的嘴之间。这一次味道比较重，Newt有些混乱的想到，他知道这是自己一个奇怪的考察习性，这次出奇的他没有将这句话说出来，也许是被Theseus将其用浴巾从水里抱出来给打断了。

alpha将这名眼里弥漫着水雾的omega给抱回了床上，外面还是足够温暖，虽然比起浴室而言还是微冷。他的衣服已经在Newt将其用力拉下的时候湿透了，但是这并不重要；他再次亲吻着弟弟的脸，吻着他那些雀斑还有红肿的嘴唇，满是自己的味道，他如此满足的想到。在这些亲吻之中，Theseus已经将Newt的腿给抬起了一根，用手一摸，果然已经被分泌出来的粘液给搞得黏糊湿透了。

他细密的吻着Newt的鬓角，往下就是下巴，再往下就是他似乎有些变大的胸部。在怀孕前后的omega，他们的胸部会发生明显的变化，这里会不断地变大，就像是女人的胸脯一般，但是并不会过于夸张，Theseus的手色情且鲁莽的搓捏着想到；他们因为要给婴儿哺乳，这里还会分泌出乳汁，而所有的一切他都能在Newt的身上看到，Theseus吮吸着Newt的乳头并且咬着，模拟着吮吸乳汁的动作想着。

这一系列的动作足以让身下的omeg扭着自己的腰肢发出细碎的呻吟，Newt当然知道怀孕在他身上产生了什么影子，胸部变得更加的敏感，在Theseus不在的日子他曾经因为衬衣将自己的乳头给磨得发疼而烦恼。Theseus的吻一路向下，来到了腹部，Newt能感觉到他亲吻的力度还有盯着自己身体的眼神，在这里全都变了。他此时此刻真的像是一个父亲，Newt有些晕乎乎的想到，Theseus在他的腹部印下了一个虔诚和充满爱意的吻，途中Theseus感觉到自己的内心已经被Newt和这个小家伙给填的满满当当。

手指进入了Newt的体内，omega发出了一声甜腻的呻吟，但是怀孕期间义务的进入，让他因为内心升腾起来的恐惧而下意识地抓着床单；Theseus不想要伤害到Newt，他只能暂时委屈自己，用手安抚着这名oemga，在他的耳边不断地安慰道。里面很湿，也很炙热，他当然知道操入Newt体内的所有热切的感受，可是现在不行，他如此想到；加入了两根手指，现在三根手指在Newt的体内抽插着；即便是怀孕期间，omega分泌出来的粘液并不比平日的少，他似乎也明白了omega被冠以的名号，那所谓的贪婪。不过，即便Newt再怎么贪婪，Theseus都会去满足他所有的一切。

他不断刺激着Newt凸起的敏感点，这里是可以让Newt快步走上情欲巅峰的销魂之处；外加上敏感度成倍的增加，让Newt的感官不断地放大，他咬着自己的下嘴唇不想要让Theseus知道自己快要不行了，扭动着自己的腰肢似乎是想要躲开这些不断累积迸发出来的快感，但是这一切都是徒劳的，Theseus的一只手掐紧了一边，让他只能微侧着身体却无法躲避Theseus手指的按压以及抽插。他的乱动只会得到更加迅猛的进出，就像是惩罚一般，快感如同电流一股股的涌向他的全身。

手指跟Theseus的阴茎相比当然是不能比的，可是现在手指就足以让Newt尖叫的哭出声，他都不敢想象现在在自己体内的不是Theseus的手指而是Theseus的阴茎，应该会直接昏过去的吧，Newt咬住自己的手臂如此想到。他又哭了，Theseus将他的眼泪吻掉如此想到，Artemis在床上的确很容易掉眼泪，这很可爱，Theseus宠溺的想到，Newt，他的弟弟，他的omega几乎哪里都是符合他的所有一切幻想。

没多久，Newt就紧紧地搂住Theseus的肩头再一次射了出来。这次更加丢人，他从高潮余韵里反应过来的时候才发现，这一次他压根就是被手指给操射的，用眼神偷偷瞄着自己的哥哥，他刚刚断断续续射出来的精液都将他和Theseus搞得一团混乱。Theseus没有说什么，他已经脱掉了自己沾湿的上衣；他的弟弟的确很轻，不管Newt的捂着头的低声嘟囔，将其从床上抱了起来再次走到了浴室。

“Artemis，我看你的确得重新洗个澡了。总不能这样就睡觉，这对于你的身体没有任何的好处。”他边说着边亲吻着Newt放在他自己脑袋上的手，脚熟练地一踢将门给带上了。


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章有GGAD 有GGAD 有GGAD！！  
> Tag我改了请注意查看！！（

Dumbledore微微抬起了眼眸，将装有红茶的杯子递给了纽特，现在又到了他和他的学生亲密交流的时候。对方似乎看起来有些拘谨，双手轻轻捧着精致的瓷杯，蒸发的热气轻柔的晃在空中，他就像是看不到一样，盯着那平静的茶面一言不发；Dumbledore望了一眼，果不其然Newt握着茶杯的指尖微发白。

Newt要说什么其实Dumbledore几乎都猜到了，Dumbledore不知道他是否察觉到没有，这一次他向Newt发起邀请的手法也轻柔了不少，不再邀请他来到寒风卷袭的高空楼层边缘，亦或是其他看起来都不太安全的地方。虽然他知道Newt能够承受并且游刃有余，但是，怎么说，Dumbledore食指轻微按住了自己的太阳穴，怎么说都对他有点不太好。见着Newt发呆，从口袋里偷偷摸摸跑出来的Niffler又尝试着将Newt杯碟上放着的茶匙收到口袋里。

Niffler刚刚探出手摸到边缘，就被Newt给抓了起来，捞了两下还是没有抓紧掉回到杯碟上。Newt叹了口气，一手揪着这只不听话的小动物到半空中，在这个时候它居然还懂得乖巧，另一只手将茶杯给放在了半空中，将他用不到的茶匙给放回到了原位。

他将那只看起来可怜的不得了的小动物放倒自己怀里，一手搂着另外一只手带有点力度顺着他的皮毛，尽量平复着它的小脾气，“你，有什么就直接说吧。找我肯定不会，”他坚定的望着面前的男子，眼神透着是看不透的深邃，“不会没事找我的，对吧。”

“……”Dumbledore没有说话，只是将手中的茶杯放在了面前的茶几上，他优雅的翘着二郎腿，将十指交叠的双手放到了膝盖上面，他还未来得及将自己的眼镜给取下来，通过反着亮光的镜片盯着面前的Newt，一手摸了下自己的胡子，“Newt，欲盖弥影。对于大部分人可能有用。”他后半句话没有说出，但是Newt已经知晓他话语背后深层的意思。

其实知道Newt为一名omega的人，除了Theseus之外就是Dumbledore，这也算是Dumbledore和Newt之间的一个秘密，Theseus其实都不知道Dumbledore知道Newt其实是一个omega的事实。即便Dumbledore身为一名omega，但是他后天训练出来的嗅觉并不比优秀的alpha差，甚至是比普通的嗅觉要好的不少，所以他当时就一下子闻出来这个错误使用掩盖剂的omega身上的信息素味道。而Newt那些蹩脚的理由还有看似所谓比较合适的原因解释，都根本过不了Dumbledore这一关。

Newt刚被分化就被自己的兄长给标记了，这一切都是他当时的猜测的大概，因为跟Newt走的非常近的alpha好像也只有他哥哥了。他没有当面说出不对劲的地方，其实他还担心Newt是被其他alpha给标记了，你知道的，事态比较艰难谁也说不准，如果还是个麻瓜那就非常棘手了。他后面果然发现原来Newt信息素里融进去的，带有强大占有欲以及保护欲的alpha信息素也是来自他的学生，同时他也是是Newt的兄长，Theseus Scamander。

当时Dumbledore就陷入了长时间的沉默，他在思索着中间的恰当。纯血法师近亲结婚的事情并不少，因为这样可以保持家族血统的纯正性；然而这种可能在某些人眼里看来合情合理的场景，放在当今被麻瓜们标榜的“文明世界”里而言，似乎是悖论背德的。不少的巫师已经熟知并且加以运用麻瓜们的社会规矩，这的确对于Scamander兄弟而言是不少的压力，不过这一切还是得看事发的二者如何去看待。

在两人独处的时候，Dumbledore一手轻拍着Newt的肩膀，他说出来这个事实的时候男孩还想要狡辩，但是最后也只是微微的叹了口气，即便是羞红了脸但还是主动的给Dumbledore看脖子上那一块已经淡的快要看不见的标记。alpha咬伤omega的腺体以进行长久的标记是一种兽性原始的习作，omega的腺体会在尖锐牙齿刺透的时候流血，会结痂最后所有的牙印会淡化成浅色的印记，附在腺体上面；每次的标记会不断地加深，他们曾经看到过有些麻瓜的omega的腺体被咬的不成模样。倘若不靠近，可能真的难以注意到这个标记的存在。

Dumbledore告诉了这名刚刚分化以及被标记的omega不少知识，他比那个时候的自己更需要这些知识和技巧，其中是关于如何使用魔法来掩盖，如何使用抑制剂来加以对外引导，更为重要的是如何把握自己作为omega更好的处理本能的事态。Dumbledore其实并不比Newt少知道如何去掩盖自己的气味，当然还有被标记的印记。当然，他和Newt有点十分不一样，他毫不隐晦的对外宣称自己是一名omega，这名强大的omega在那次大战之前，大家都以为他魔力强大到没有任何alpha可以攀的上。

但是，等到Niffler找到那个血盟誓物的时候，Newt握着它，感知着里面的魔力涌动，突然心里油然冒出来了被欺骗的无可奈何以及愤怒，有种被人戏弄到团团转的惆怅感。

原来Dumbledore早就被Grindelwald给标记了。

其实他们很早就有传言这两位“比兄弟还亲的”两人其实是互为标记的永久性灵魂伴侣，可是一直没有找到确切的证据，谁敢去如此莽撞的下一个如此重要的定义。Dumbledore那闻起来干净纯澈的如同未标记的信息素原来都是调配出来的，而标记也是在用教给Newt的方法很好的隐藏着。

不过Newt也没有怎么发表自己对此的意见，他知道其实他和Dumbledore算是变相的统一战线。他有自己掩盖自己标记的理由，Newt自己也有自己掩盖信息素和标记的理由，有的时候这种微妙的关系并不需要光明正大的摆在台上，就像是某种遇光就会挥发消逝的药水一般。所以当时他也在路上要求魔法部不要跟着他去跟Dumbledore交流“谈判”。

等到他拿出来那件信物的时候，只是保持着应有的缄默和适当的回答问题；他从Dumbledore那双难得起巨大波澜的眼里Newt知道，之前所有的举止决定都是正确的。

现在他们两个之间又是一个非常微妙且，有点诡异的氛围。Newt感觉自己有些口干，但是却不想要喝红茶，最近喜好吃甜食的他对这种入口微涩却回味少有甘甜的液体没有多大的好感，如果有的话他可能会更倾向于加了蜂蜜的牛奶。他们有的是时间，并不着急过于逼迫Newt直接坦白一切，Dumbledore了解Newt的为人举止，等到他思考成熟的时候他会主动说明白的。

果不其然，等到将Niffler搓了快十个来回且发出舒服呼噜的时候，Newt就发声了。“我怀孕了。”

意料之中。

Dumbledore的眉毛都没有挑起来，倘若让Newt那名美国的傲罗女性alpha好友知道这一点之后可能会紧皱眉头不可置信的望着他，还要强装着内心的激动。Newt说罢，便将脑袋抬了起来，告诉Dumbledore的感觉非常好，的确这让他放松了不少。Niffler不知道他们两人之间到底发生了什么，它轻轻拍了拍Newt停止抚摸它的手以表示自己被无视的抗议。

“我知道。”Dumbledore再一次抿了口红茶不轻不淡的说道，“我知道。”同样的话语再一次被强调，不过这次的语调比前一句要更加的稳重。Dumbledore不仅知道Newt怀孕了，并且他还知道Newt怀的孩子是谁的，就是Newt的哥哥Theseus Scamander。

“Theseus知道这件事吗？”他比较关心的其实是这个事情，Newt有的时候非常擅长将自己内心的复杂情感隐藏在那张略显忧郁的雀斑脸后面，或者是转化为细腻的手法去照料那些动物们，让人难以从他的眉角之间去琢磨透他到底是在为什么而走神。他的这种做法大部分时候都难以促进事件往好的地方去发展。

“呃，其实，他是自己发现的。”Newt抿了下嘴，半眯着眼睛，“我也不知道，到底怎么，我明明都按照原来的方法掩盖着自己，当然，唔，我有改良过自己的方法。”Dumbledore抹起了嘴角笑了起来，其实omega身上的细微变化alpha其实是最为清楚的，他们之间的纽带会不断地告诉他隐藏的讯息，可能Newt还不能很好的运用和感知这一点，不过，日后的生活可能会让他不断加深这个认知。

“噢，其实，我觉得这点对于Theseus是压根不管用的。毕竟，他是最清楚你怎么去隐藏自己的人。”Dumbledore的话没有错，Newt对外用的那些把戏和幌子Theseus都是第一个经历过的。随后，Dumbledore没有说别的多余话语，只是抬着眼眸望着面前脸已经微微发红的Newt，Niffler已经露出肚皮窝在Newt的怀里享受着其极其敷衍的抓挠。

经历过巴黎事件这件大事之后，他们之间有层薄薄的纸，现在需要有人再次主动去戳破那张纸。果不其然，他们两人之间再次陷入了有些微妙的沉默，直到Newt控制不住自己内心的想法，“冒昧的想问一句，你和Grindelwald，其实我只是随口说了下，如果，如果不方便的话就当我刚刚那句话没有出现过。”

“就和你们所想的是一样的。”Dumbledore反而更为的敞快，朝着Newt友好的眨了眨眼，“一样很抱歉的隐瞒你那么久，还让你去对付Grindelwald。”这句话在上次的谈天的时候Dumbledore就对Newt这么说了，后者摇了摇头露出了一个淡淡的笑容，“其实，并不需要道歉。我其实也明白，对的，虽然中间发生了些令人，不过总的而言，我知道他们这么逼你去做其实是有些过分。”

“……”Dumbledore陷入了沉默，他没有回复Newt的话语，而这也让后者感到有些不知所措，想要从脑海里搜刮出什么词语来解释和缓解下这个莫名的氛围，可是想了半天什么都没决定好说出口。Niffler已经爬回到他的口袋里，正当Newt想要抬手接过半空中一直悬浮着，已经冷掉了的红茶让自己稍微冷静一下的时候，Dumbledore就再一次朝着他露出了一个笑容。

他依旧选择了用别的话语来含糊其辞的回复这个问题。在那个刹那，Newt感觉到Dumbledore其实和自己一样，想要说些什么但是最后却选择了最为简单也是最为复杂的一种方式，沉默和回避。讽刺的是，他们都没有办法逃脱现实的牢笼，活在回忆的尾巴里永远只会被下一轮历史马车给踩碎。

每个人都有这种时刻，即便是Dumbledore也是如此，面对着他的“敌人”Grindelwald，同时也是面对着他的alpha，Dumbledore也是选择了那种灰色的方法，尽可能的不要正面的去面对这一切，能用弯道去解决的就尽量采取柔和的方法。

与其说是在躲藏在霍格茨沃学院里，还不如说他其实是在躲藏着自己内心的阴暗面，那个黑暗面是Grindelwald赋予的，却讽刺的是Dumbledore一手建造而成的。所谓的霍格茨沃不过只是一个表面的幌子，一个暂时给他自欺欺人的港湾。

他们都如同罪人，脚上带着别人看到的脚铐。谁曾说过前进一步便是光明，又是谁曾说过后退一步海阔天明？他们前进一步亦或是后退一步都会让他们肉身或者是心魂，付出他们所拥有的一切。也许到最后也只是作茧自缚，将自己裹死在层叠的心结之中无法挣脱而活活的闷死。

在冰天雪地里被冻死的人永远都是觉得自己温暖极了，笑着死去的。有的时候Dumbledore到宁愿自己也能这么放下一切，可惜的是，他每到一个地方都是荆棘丛生的灰暗之地。那看似甜美多汁的情爱果实只有啃食到最后，才会看到里面那颗苦涩以及丑陋的种子，它不能从嘴里吐出去，它在爱欲的肥沃土地上深深扎根，紧接着长出繁茂的枝叶，结出名为嫉妒以及仇恨的果实。

到头来，情爱的苦果到最后却噎死了自己。

但是这所有的一切也只有当事人才能知道。看似美好的情感的背后也许是不堪一击的支柱，只要轻轻的用指尖触碰就能灰飞烟灭。背叛以及信任不过只是一面之词，没有客观的标准。什么是信任，而什么又是背叛，孰对孰错？似乎目前并没有人能很好的说清楚。

那名为公正的天平不过只是一个假设，上面的筹码是随人添加的玩物罢了。嫉妒会让筹码加重，偏向背叛的一面；那爱呢？爱会让信任的筹码加重吗？似乎也不然。这些双面的词语会有多层面的角度，反射出的光彩颜色每次都不一样。

他们在追求权力，或者是公正，亦或是寻找着所谓的魔法意义的时候，他们都忘了最重要的一切。

夏日里的微风，花瓣纷落的温度，以及爱的含义。

 

 

 

Theseus感到身后有人慢慢的靠近，从踩在地板上的脚步声，以及信息素的味道他早就判断出来是他的弟弟。Theseus正在处理一些文件，等到Newt靠近的时候他一把稳稳的拉住了Newt的手，将其给抱在了怀里，随即就松开了。如果是小的时候，他会把Newt给顺手拐到自己的大腿上面，一边搂着正用着好奇的目光看着桌面上一切的弟弟，一边写着学院布置的作业。

但是现在他却不能这么做，他曾经做过那么几次，Newt都像是一只暴躁到不行的驺吾一般挣扎着要从他的怀里挣扎出去，力度之大以及难以把控，有好几次差点还要将桌面上的东西给打翻了。现在，Theseus还在怀疑Newt讨厌办公桌的一个原因是不是因为他。

现在他更加不敢这么做，不为别的，如果要是因此伤害到他们之间的孩子他可能会陷入深深的自责之中。而Newt也没有说什么，只是任由他这么一手搂住自己，瞄了一眼桌面上的文件，依旧是追踪Grindelwald亦或是其他傍依他手下的巫师调查，其中有一份就有Queenie的消息。

Newt当然注意到Theseus身上的伤，不重但是足以在上面留下疤痕。他的身上也有不少的伤疤，这都是时间的记录；Newt他用魔法拉了一张椅子就这么静静的坐在Theseus的旁边。他没有说话，只是翻开了一本书开始静静地阅读，其实那一页他已经看了好几次都没成功看完。

他的脑内不断的浮现着Tina的脸，Queenie最终还是选择穿越火海加入Grindelwald中的一员无疑是伤透了这个做姐姐的心。其实，Newt总是控制不住自己去寻找事件背后所谓的逻辑性，如果不是自己因为嘴笨跟Tina闹僵关系还有那张带有歧义的照片，似乎这一切都不会发生。他上次再一次主动给Tina写了一封信，他收到的回复是一封简短的信，从短短的字词里他是第一次看到这位女alpha的脆弱。的确，Queenie可以说是她现在唯一的亲人了。现在那份关于Queenie的情报记录就在面前。他望着Theseus的后脑勺，不知该怎么做。

或者说，他只是在犹豫这么做对不对。

Theseus完全没有注意到，手里的文件太过于重要了。倘若不是信息素的包围还有，那只护树罗锅拧着Theseus桌子上的墨水罐上的瓶盖，被发现了还要无辜的歪下脑袋的话，Theseus可能早就觉得Newt已经转身回到他的箱子下面，照顾那些大大小小的神奇动物去了。

扭头发现Newt正在看一本书，这本书他们在小的时候就躲在书房里读了很多次，那个时候还不懂得阅读的Newt就乖巧的窝在Theseus的怀里仔细的听他读着，直到最后被睡意袭来昏沉的睡在他的大腿上。那本书上面那些预言还有故事都能熟记于心，看到那封面Theseus感觉到自己内心某个柔软的闸门被打开了，他眨了眨眼。想要说些什么的时候，Newt就抬起脑袋，他们之间的视线撞在了一起。

“Theseus，”Newt说道，Theseus揉了揉Newt的脑袋，正想要贴上去给他一个吻的刹那，就听到Newt继续说道，“你能帮我去照顾一下那些小家伙们吗？”

“噢，你指的是哪些？如果是会没有命的话我都不干了。”Theseus抬起一边的眉毛，发现Newt也就是低着脑袋盯着面前的书。叹了口气，站了起来将他手中的书抽了出来，紧接着朝着Newt露出一个笑容，“没有问题，我只是开玩笑的，Artemis。”

Newt没有说话，他站了起来，似乎在想什么。Theseus并没有太当回事，因为他从那些杂嘴的家伙那里听到过怀孕期间的omega会变得有些心事重重，有的时候最好不要去打扰。箱子已经主动弹了出来，打开了那个魔法通道无声的邀请着Theseus的往下。Theseus将领带解开随手放在桌面上，随即就径直的走入了箱子，下去了之后再次露出一个上半身，“你不跟着一起下来吗？Artemis？”

“噢，当然会。你先去看看有什么打架受伤的小家伙们吧。”Newt感觉自己差点有口气没上来被吓死在半空中，果然在他哥哥的眼皮子底下做这些事情还是不太行。“我突然，突然忘记那点药草了。我昨天刚刚配的，对的，你先下去等我下。”他握紧了口袋中的那罐药剂，这罐东西早就放入口袋里，没有想到在这个非常时刻居然起到了不小的作用。

而Theseus只是耸了耸肩膀，没有对他明显加快了的语速表示怀疑，随即就径直的走了下去。等到他再次身影消失在箱子之上的刹那，Newt松了口气，他感觉自己脸都要发白了，虚汗已经从手心里冒出来了。他一个上前开始搜寻着那份有关Queenie的记录。多亏Theseus的整理和分类癖，他很快就找到了。快速的记录下来之后，将这块宛若烫手山芋的文件塞回到了原位。

 

Theseus感觉今天魔法部的气氛又不对劲，当他从电梯里出来的时候他感觉周围的人对他的眼神都不一样。这种感觉就像是上次大战之前，那种复杂的如同梦魇一般的眼光攀岩缠在你的身上。还没有等他发问，拐角处他就看到了一张最新的通缉令。

等到看清楚上面的画面的时候，他整个人的脸色都已经黑了下来，眉头紧锁的盯着画面上穿着风衣，一手压着帽子一手提着箱子的beta。直到旁边有名女士不好意思的拍了拍他的肩膀，勉强的挤出了一个微笑劝说他稍微控制一下自己强大的信息素的时候，Theseus才明白自己刚刚因为Newt的事情有些失控。

上面写着的是他的弟弟，也就是他怀孕着的omega，没有任何出境许可证却出现在大西洋的彼岸。而如果Theseus没有猜错的话，他去美国肯定不是去寻找所谓的神奇动物，肯定是寻找那名女性alpha傲罗，名为Tina。至于到底为什么去找他，Theseus大概也猜到了。他弟弟的心思其实有的时候很明朗，他应该是去和Tina碰面一起去按照线索找Queenie。说不定他们途中还会带上那个烘焙面包的麻瓜。

“Scamander！开会。”他再次看了眼通缉令，离开了。


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 困得打哈欠，听说广东降温了？多穿一点  
> 我这里一直差不多六度好久了，今天出了点太阳我才活了过来  
> T T这一章可以说是过度章节把，反正我写的很开心就对了（）

Chapter-5

“跑啊，Newt！你在那傻愣着干嘛？！”Tina朝着身后的男子吼道，她提起裙子几乎就没有去思考什么他妈的淑女礼仪。她真的搞不明白这名beta现在在后面磨磨蹭蹭什么，这一次面对的又不是他可以处理的得心应手的神奇动物，而是一群气势汹汹的麻鸡alpha，该死的他们手里还拿着可笑的枪支。街道上的人群很多，若是运用魔法什么的不小心制造出骚动惊动了别人的话，他们这几天的跟踪以及追寻就完全的泡汤了。

其实他们两个也不知道到底发生了什么，Jacob似乎还在那个酒吧，真的是该死，说不定等会还得回去找他。Tina感觉到自己的太阳穴因为不断飙升的压力值而突突跳动着。本来这一切应该不是这样的，从在半路上他们遇到了出来采购水果的Jacob开始就偏离了轨道，她原本不想让Jacob知道的，但是Newt一个挑眉和一个看似无辜的瞪大眼睛就足够出卖他们的内心想法。

然后可笑的三人行就这么形成了，为了追寻一个所谓跟Queenie碰面过的巫师来到了麻瓜地下的酒吧里。跟门卫施了点小法术，进入到酒吧里面的时候Tina不禁皱起眉头，因为这里似乎不单单是普通的酒吧那么简单。如果非要说的话倒像是——她嗅了嗅空气中的信息素味道，倒像是一个人口地下贩卖的场所。面对着三位不速之客，当时原本喧闹吵杂的人群瞬间都安静下来，陌生的面孔总会引起别人的怀疑。但是对前来的侍卫“表明”了下身份之后，人群很快再次投入了喧嚣，甚至还有前来攀谈的。

通过聊天和交际，他们很快就摸清了大概的情况，这里是个地下拍卖走私omega的区域，这里omega的味道可以说是十分的冗杂，深深吸一口甚至会感觉到被压抑到透不过气。这里简而言之就是alpha“绅士”的天堂。看着手中精美的介绍，今天他们似乎恰好碰上了一年中最为盛大的拍卖；宣传图册上画着的omega都用着淫秽的姿势来摆明自己最低起拍价，这所有的一切都让Tina都感觉到有些口干。

相比之下，和Jacob同为beta的omega似乎要比她紧张不少。这也是，这些高调而又浮夸的拍卖会在美国太常见了，不知道又是哪个麻鸡黑手党家族做出来的盛大事业。一名侍者前来询问三人需要喝点什么，其来到Newt的身边一连问了三四次先生你需要什么，却没有收到Newt的回复。直到Jacob私底下狠狠地戳了下这名beta之后，他才如同大梦初醒一般抬眼发出了一声慵懒却又疑惑的询问音节。

侍者再次耐下心询问了一遍，Newt连忙一只手摆了摆，勉强的挤出了一个笑容，如果仔细看的话能看到其额头上渗出来细密的汗珠——他的反应似乎有点过于剧烈了。“噢，不，不需要，谢谢。我的意思是，你们这里有牛奶吗，如果没有，噢，当我什么都没有说。谢谢。”他朝着侍者眨了眨眼睛以掩盖深处的慌乱，而侍者也没有多大的怀疑，涂着红色指甲油的手指掐着那只笔飞快在纸上写下了什么，“冰的？”

“噢，热的就好了。谢谢。”Newt抿了下嘴说道，Jacob现在不知道应该惊讶这个神奇的地方居然有牛奶比较好，还是应该惊讶Newt会在这个地方喝热牛奶比较好。难道英国人还有这种嗜好吗？Tina微微摇了下脑袋打消了Jacob内心那些奇怪的想法；她像是不经意一般轻微拉开了自己的衣领，让其alpha信息素更充分的飘散在半空中——这种感觉真的是十分的诡异并且恶心。不过，两个beta跟着一名alpha出入在这个几乎全都是alpha的酒吧似乎更加奇怪，倘若不是Tina是个女alpha的话，可能他们早就被用枪子指着出去。

“下午好，准备好今晚的派对了吗？”一名穿着奢侈的男子端着一杯香槟朝他们靠近，他的小胡子被打理的发亮。虽然这位男子并不是他们需要去跟踪的巫师，但是更好的了解下现在的情况也不是件什么坏事。Tina挑眼露出了一个善意的微笑，男子便很自然的就坐在了他们中间，没打任何的招呼就一屁股将Tina和Newt隔开了，惹得后者微微皱起眉头往旁边挪了挪。

“John。”假名，Tina如此想到，“Ariel。”他主动伸出手跟Tina握了握手，后者感觉自己的微笑要快挂不住了，这名大型的走动的alpha信息素散播器都快让她这名女alpha要作呕——本来这个空间里信息素混杂并且浓度高。她用眼神偷偷瞄了眼旁边的两个beta，面对这名突如闯入他们私人领域的alpha，Jacob没有任何的反应，在吃着面前的水果，反观Newt，的确表现的太不自然了，他在桌子底下已经紧紧地抱住了自己的箱子。

她似乎可以理解他的紧张，因为现场过于的珠光宝气以及醉纸迷金，若是那只Niffler偷偷溜了出来，惹起的麻烦肯定是难以估量的。在桌子底下，Tina用脚轻轻踢了下那名再一次神游在外的英国巫师，当他抬起脑袋的时候用眼神意味深长地瞟了下远方，就在刚刚Tina似乎隔着人群看到了一个神似他们今天线索的人员。Newt似乎并没有领悟她的意思，打从再一次见到他之后，Tina发现他总是不在状态亦或是情绪很奇怪，难道他还没有从巴黎大战失去他的好友Lita之间走出来吗？

他们并没有过多的时间让这名有时过于忧愁的beta走出心理阴影——英国魔法部那群傲罗追寻到这名非法跨境的巫师并不会花费很长的时间，她其实在魔法部已经看到了Newt的通缉令，不过她就装作没有看到他的那样装模作样的表演了许久。尤其是，Tina不由得想到了Newt那个有些麻烦且黏人的首席傲罗兄长，说不定这一次带头将其抓拿回府的就是他的哥哥。Jacob反而比他要聪明了不少，他凑到了这名看似没睡醒的男子旁边低声说明了下大概的情况。

“我感觉这一次omega的品质会非常的优秀，Ariel。”假名为John的男子朝她眯了眯眼睛，手指摸了下自己的小胡子，“瞧瞧这美味的信息素，可以判定的出来这一次的omega起码再不是那些该死贫民窟里出来的臭东西。你是第一次来这里吧，你是不知道那些贫民窟里的omega真的没有半点的美感，若是将其作为子嗣的容器都是一种亵渎。”

“我对这里还是不太明白流程，我是别人介绍过来的。”Tina回复道，“贫民窟？你说的是这里还会有贫民窟的omega？”到现在他们依旧有些无法相信他们要追寻的纯血巫师居然对这种麻鸡的肮脏贩卖如此感兴趣，对于带有鲜血的金钱的追逐真的是令人作呕；他们并没有少听说过麻鸡们会将那些束手无策，看起来还可以的omega给绑架到地下拍卖场，让其作为大腹便便的富人的玩物。

“那当然了，Ariel。你的朋友对你真好，让你正好赶上了这里一年一度最为盛大的拍卖，如果是平日的话倒不会有那么多的人，也不会有品质优质的omega。算你走运了这次。”他朝Tina露出了一个过于油腻的微笑，眼睛几乎都要眯在一块，胡子也随着他说话的速度一抖一抖，“对了，我得确认一下你不会是我的竞争选手——我感觉你也竞争不过我，不过你有闻到吗？”

“闻到什么？”Tina闻了闻空气，不用多说肯定是信息素的味道，“我可跟你说明白了，现在进入到这个地方的只有alpha或者是beta，omega是不允许的。”John将桌子上的一个标志给拿到了三人面前，原本在盯着远方目标的Newt听闻之后低下脑袋，瞄了一眼之后端起面前热气腾腾的牛奶放到了嘴边，“你有闻到那股信息素的味道吗？闻起来就像是柑橘，或者是冬蜜夹杂着苹果木的味道。都怪空气中的alpha浓度太深了，老让我去闻这信息素的时候闻到一股alpha信息素的味道。”

“咳、！”他刚说完旁边就传来了巨大的咳嗽声，Tina感觉自己要翻白眼了，他们这三个人真的是呆瓜三人行。他们一起扭头看向声源处，就看到Newt愣是把那口要咽下去的牛奶给喷了出来，现在正慌乱从怀里的掏出手帕将嘴边的牛奶给擦干净；祸不单行，他在掏手帕的时候还带出来了一罐透明的药剂还有一个怀表。Tina没看清楚那罐药剂是什么，应该是某些魔法药水不必要太过于多疑；Newt一边道歉着一边将药剂从地上捡起来，却只能看到那个怀表一路滚到了John的脚边，并且后者还伸出手将那个怀表给捡了起来。

将脑袋从桌子底下抬起来的Newt头发微微乱了，金松色的头发随意地散落在眼睛前，若隐若现露出了发红的耳根。Jacob感觉现在的氛围有点莫名的尴尬，他吃着削的精美的兔子苹果望着John如同被鬼定住了一般，将那个怀表拿在手里呆呆的望着Newt。后者尴尬的抓了下自己的鬓角，他犹豫了一下朝着John伸出手，“先生，十分感谢你，……可以麻烦你将手中的怀表还给我吗？”

“这个是你的怀表？”他笑了起来，顺便身体微微往Newt的旁边靠了靠，这一个动作太过于明显，Jacob停下了手中的动作警惕的望着这名靠近的alpha，而Tina虽然一只手仍旧优雅的抚摸着自己的下巴，但是另外一只手已经做好了掏出魔杖的准备；Newt不知道这个家伙到底葫芦里卖什么药，他张了张嘴最后选择坚定的回答道，“是的，先生。能麻烦将其还给我吗？”

“你知道的，这个地方什么人都有。你有什么理由证明这个怀表是你的呢？”John开始把玩着手里的怀表，扯着一边的嘴角朝着Newt说道，“看看里面的照片，噢，这个人应该不是你吧？”这个人真的是令人厌恶极了，Jacob能感觉到他的好兄弟Newt已经生气了，抓着手帕的手因为过于用力而微微泛着白；John压根没有经过别人的允许他就打开了怀表，挑起一边的眉毛吹了口哨将照片那面放在了众人面前，即便Tina知道这么做很不礼貌，可是她控制不住自己的好奇心看看里面的照片。

她一眼就认出来了怀表的照片是Newt的兄长——战争英雄Theseus Scamander，好吧，意料之外也是意料之中，虽然他总是吞吞吐吐的吐槽自己的兄长，但是Tina还是可以能感觉这个小家伙是很喜欢自己的兄长。不过照片不是她还是令她小小的失望了。Newt下意识的舔了下嘴唇，“这个是……我的哥哥，可以将我的怀表还给我了吗，先生？”

“当然可以。”他所有的一切都让Newt感觉到浑身不自在，不论是他那浮夸的妆容和胡子，更不用说那令他十分不自在的alpha信息素。他摊开了手心让Newt自己去拿那个怀表，Newt将怀里的箱子放在了脚边微微站起，手刚刚碰到了他的怀表却被反客为主，一把被John抓住了手腕。John很用力，倘若Newt没有加以防备的话现在他十分有可能因为力的作用而跌入在John的怀抱里。

“请你放开我，先生。”Newt尽力忍耐住自己背后的烦躁以及愤怒，他想要用力甩开抓住自己的手的猪蹄可是却没有任何的办法，他抓得着实太紧了，都可以肉眼看得到大衣连同里面的衬衣微微变形了。其实面前的这个alpha似乎恰好挑了一个错误的时间去调情。来到美国之后，Newt长时间缺少Theseus的alpha信息素的抚慰，变得十分的烦躁，脾气比那些神奇动物更难以把握，他现在就恨不得将这个油腻并且对omega大不敬的臭家伙的脑袋劈成两半。

“不要着急嘛，甜心。”他似乎还将Newt的愤怒当做了调情的一个方式，讨好一般朝着Newt露出黏糊的笑容。旁边的Tina都要看不下去了，Jacob刚想要站起来阻止这名alpha将他的另外一只手抚上Newt手背，就在那刹Newt就快速的将自己的手从中狠狠的抽了出来。他慌乱的眨着眼睛，手背放在身后磨蹭着，似乎想要将上面停留的alpha信息素给擦掉，“不好意思，先生，我，我并不认识你。”

“没关系，我们有的是时间认识。你是一名beta？噢，beta，多么美丽的生物。遇到你真的是我的荣幸。”Newt慢慢的坐了下来，中途还扭头看了看一旁的Tina和Jacob，投向了求救的目光，同时再一次将那个箱子给放在了自己的膝盖上面；盯着这个主动进攻搭讪的alpha，Jacob憋了半天也没有说出来什么，Tina发自内心的冷笑了一声说道，“John，没有想到你会对我们的beta好朋友感兴趣。我还以为你的眼睛只会放在今天那些美味的omega上面呢。”

说到“美味”这词的时候她差点咬到自己的舌头了，这个形容词的确难以从她的嘴里蹦出来去形容omega。John笑了笑说道，“噢，beta和omega我都是来者不拒的。”说这句话的时候他还故意意味深长的看了一眼Newt，成功地接收到这个眼神的Newt的脸都要皱在一块了，属于John的浓厚且浮夸的alpha信息素不断地抽打着他满涨的胃部，他不止一次觉得自己瞒着Theseus一个人来到美国真的是愚蠢至极的选择。

“听你这么说的话，我们做一笔交易吧。如果我们的朋友答应和你约会的话，那位拥有着柑橘气息的omega就归我了，怎么样？”Tina对此有十分的把握，这个好色之徒肯定是不会放弃那名omega的；的确那股信息素一直隐隐约约的环绕在周围，Tina也不得不承认她也被这甘甜清新，宛若春夏交替柑橘花开的信息素给吸引了。Newt尽量抽动自己的面部肌肉挤出了一个假笑，Jacob叹了口气摇了摇脑袋。

“你有我有钱吗？Ariel。跟我谈价码的时候得清楚考虑下自己的经济实力，亲爱的。”他冷哼了一声，脸上的表情转变的比夏季的天气还快，Newt着实不知道自己到底哪一点莫名其妙的戳中了这位alpha的点；只见到他再一次朝着Newt露出了一个笑容，说道，“噢，我带你们去幕后看看吧。甜心，我敢打赌你肯定会大吃一惊的。这里的背后是我认识的，跟我来，我会让你知道那些omega会享受到什么荣华富贵。”

Newt眯着眼睛瞄了一眼Tina，Jacob嘟囔着不知道说了些什么，目前这个发展似乎并不是他们计划之中的。John手指指的地方就是他们刚刚盯着的地方，他喝了口微冷的牛奶想要去压下内心的反胃和——因为刚刚坐下来的可能有些匆忙，里面的衣服皱在了一起顶在其小腹之上，压迫以及勒紧的感觉让他不舒适的半眯起自己的眼睛。

现在Newt怀孕的迹象更为明显了，前几天他洗热水澡的之前站在落地镜子面前端详着自己有些走样了的身子，平坦的腹部开始变得圆润且有了弧度，里面他知道孕育躺着一个生命，这所有的一切都有些突兀但是却又很亲昵，每次将手轻轻地摸着都感觉有种缥缈的不真实感。用魔法掩盖自己的样表已经是得心应手的事情了，可是切身的感受却没有用任何魔法去除。Tina其实理解错了，Newt将箱子抱在怀里的确有个原因是害怕Niffler这个小家伙跑出来，其实很大的原因还是在于他离开Theseus之后不断放大的不安全感让其下意识这么做。

“请问我能知道你的名字吗，甜心。”John站了起来，做出了邀请这三人的动作，惹得旁边的其他坐客扭头朝着这方向望去。他感觉自己像是被定住了一般只能死死的抱着自己的箱子，所有的目光以及这里的alpha信息素让Newt感觉到浑身不自在，其实他们不知道除了幕后那些被铐住的omega之外，混在一堆alpha之间还有另外一名omega。抑制剂的魔力在不断地被层层环绕着的alpha信息素所磨削，Newt知道他等会要是不服用新的抑制剂的话他可能会暴露出自己的真实身份。在这个危险的场合暴露omega的身份可能还会给Tina以及Jacob带来杀身之祸，他不能冒这个险。

“Aron。Aron，哈哈，老兄，我就知道你没事的。来，深呼吸，他第一次来这种大场面所以……你懂得，有些紧张。”Jacob抢先一步回答了，他拍着Newt的肩膀给他一点安慰，不要说是Newt，他面对这个突如其来搭讪的alpha也感觉到十分的恶心以及不自在，但是他们却不能丢失这个可以找到Queenie的线索。

“Aron，放轻松点。我们要不就跟着这名先生去幕后看看omega吧。刚好你的，你的兄长不是委托我，让我带着你去这里帮他找一个可能配得上的omega吗？”Tina已经站了起来走到了Newt的身边，帮忙回应着John的问题一边低声的说出了只有他们两个才听得清楚的话语，“走吧，Scamander先生。”

他们所有编造的谎言都完美的衔接上了所有的一切，John看起来并没有怀疑面前脸有些发白的男子。Newt不断地在内心安慰着自己，他将手里的手帕叠好放回到原来口袋里，随即就提着箱子站了起来。他们一路还在攀谈着，大概了解了面前的John其实是开赌场的，并且听他炫耀到自己家里已经拥有七个漂亮貌美的oemga，同时还拥有五个孩子了。真的是人渣，Jacob和Newt走在后面吐槽道，为了谈话顺利的进行，Tina倒是编造了不少关于Newt的身世和他兄长的谎话。

他们的目标仍旧背对着他们，手里拿着一杯香槟跟另外几名alpha攀谈着。不断地靠近，身为美国魔法部傲罗的Tina发现包围在这名巫师旁边的是半血统的，被通缉的逃犯。看来这次的收获应该不算小，不过，这里环境着实是太吵了，似乎他们还能听到omega交欢发出来的甜腻叫声。现在压根没有任何时间去探讨那猩红色帘子遮盖的房间背后正在做什么，也没有时间去理会John那些说给Newt听的，带有明显性暗示的话语。

一行三个人都难以听清楚他们到底在聊什么，等到他们即将进入里面的场地且真正的接近那四五个躲在阴影里低声谈论的家伙的时候，就有侍者上前毕恭毕敬的说道，“先生，我们现在得检查一下你的身上是否携带武器以及任何会造成伤害的物品。以及箱子是不能带到里面，请交给我帮你保管，等到出来的时候再凭借身份卡拿取箱子。”

John朝着他们眨了眨眼，“正常需要，先生们。”他微微举起自己的双手，让那些穿着暴露的女子摩挲他的全身，当搜查完毕准备离开的时候，John一巴掌打到了其中一名女子的臀部上并且吹出了一声浮夸的口哨。Tina和Jacob也照样微微举起自己的双手让其搜索全身上下；Newt扭头将脑袋大部分埋在了高高的大衣衣领里且叹了口气，他握紧了箱子的手柄紧接着又松开了，低垂下眼睑望着紧锁着的箱子，老实说他十分不放心。

可是为了Queenie他不得不这么做。

他将其交给了朝她微笑着的侍者手上，另外一位侍者热情的走上前去说道，“先生，你的身份卡请交给我。”这个时候空气不由得紧张了起来，利用小魔法混入其中的这三个人从来就不知道身份卡到底是什么东西，Newt咬了下下嘴唇，手开始慌乱地摩挲着自己大衣上的口袋，还没来得及摸到下面一点的就感觉自己被人一把给搂了过去。

“他是跟着我的。宝贝，将他的箱子计在我上面就好了。”被alpha给搂在怀里的Newt极力忍住自己想要一手肘顶开这家伙的冲动，Tina张了张嘴想要说些什么，因为不爽她已经双手抱怀了。Jacob赶忙将满脸写满了愤怒以及无奈的Newt给从John的怀里拉了回来，“谢谢你的好意，John。Aron他还是不太舒服，我怕他等会，等会呕吐在你的身上，玷污了你的名贵衣裳。”

“Jacob？”听到这句话Newt还是不由得抬高了自己的声调，挑起一边的眉毛不解的望着面前的男子，说句老实话其实Jacob说的没有错，再这么折腾下去他可能真的会出来，不仅是孕吐那么简单了。John似乎并没有对其感到恼怒，他甚至觉得这是Newt害羞的一个表现，的确在他的眼里没有任何人能拒绝的了金钱和权利的诱惑。

他们一行人来到了里面的地方，Tina找了一个借口，说什么想要这位大名鼎鼎的家伙介绍一下里面的特权和房间。这些恭维的马屁成功将John给带到了一旁，暂时远离了Newt。“老兄，你看起来真的不太妙，你还好吗？要不要去点一杯威士忌暖暖身子？”Jacob一看到John跟Tina去看所谓的极品omega之后赶忙走到了Newt的身边说道，发现Newt并没有任何的反应。

他从怀里拿出来了那罐透明的液体，朝着Jacob露出了一个略微有些牵强的笑容。这里比外面更难以让这名omega接受，他是多么羡慕Jacob身为一名beta的身份，他压根就闻不到这里高浓度的omega信息素，并且不少还是处于热潮期，听说这个还是这个拍卖场所的某个特色——强迫omega进入热潮期只为了展露出“最美”的样子去撩拨引逗alpha。

omega之间信息素的共感以及感染让Newt不断冒出虚汗，口干舌燥，现在Tina不在他可以放心的服用那罐透明的魔法抑制剂。颤抖着手将其给喝了下去，稍微好了那么一点；他呼出了一口气，靠近身边的Jacob，快速且低声的说道，“你现在应该装作刚好路过插入谈话，加入他们之间的聊天，注意不要中了，算了，我们还是一起去吧。”

“等下，”还没来得及靠近那几个巫师的时候，Newt突然发现自己好像少了点什么东西。他摸了摸自己外衣贴着胸口的口袋，不相信一般的拉开望了一眼发现真的什么都没有，不祥的预感再一次笼罩在Newt的心尖上，“Jacob，你还是先自己去，我得去找个东西，你等我一下。”

“好吧，哥们。”Jacob跟他点了点脑袋，半信半疑的拿起一杯香槟缓缓地靠近目标人群。Newt赶忙在这个稍微宽敞的客厅里走来走去，他甚至还蹲了下去将地毯一边给掀了起来却发现，什么都没有。他突然想到了之前有人说这里的omega都是被囚禁枷锁起来的，装饰着上等的宝物还有饰品等待着拍卖会的开始。等下，他似乎好像知道了消失的家伙此时此刻溜到了哪里，他猛地转身望着那些被红色帘子遮挡的房间，想要去追寻到Tina的身影却没法凭着肉眼追寻。

他又不能当着一堆人的面前蹲在地上去看或者尝试着舔那隐隐约约的印迹，今天的他已经出了不少的洋相。Newt深呼吸了一口气，走到了最左边的房间门口，他好像记得Tina和John就是谈笑着从这里进去的。咬了下嘴唇，心里不断祈祷着自己能进入到正确的房间里，一把将门推开慢慢的走了进去。

房间里面所有的一切都超出了他的想象，外面看起来堂皇，光鲜亮丽的地下拍卖场所原来是如此的肮脏，混杂着鲜血以及暴力的存在。他慢慢的走过那些笼子，虽然他的目标是失踪了的Pickett，可是他却没有任何办法将自己的目光从那些可怜的omega身上移开。他们虽然身上穿着漂亮的服装，佩戴着奢侈的服侍，可是，身上的伤口以及疤痕都清楚的告诉Newt——他们受到过非人的对待。

有些omega注意到了突然有人进来，眯起眼睛发现只是一个穿着蓝色大衣，身上没有任何信息素味道的beta就再次瘫在了坐垫里。他们都不奢望这名瘦弱的beta能拯救自己亦或是什么，还不如将信心投入到那些也许会在自己身上一掷千金的alpha身上。Newt即将要走到这个房间走廊的尽头了，他发现里面被关押的omega的身份让他一时之间难以分辨，既有贫民窟的，但是也有中产阶级的，甚至还有别的国家的。他们无一不是被强行带到这里进行肮脏且无人权的买卖，每路过一个他都感觉到冷意从指尖蔓延到全身上下。

“嘿，别进去。”他走到了尽头，却听到一旁的omega突然发话，Newt扭头望去发现这是名男性omega，脚上带着沉重的脚铐，随着他蹒跚靠近的动作发出清脆的金属摩擦碰撞声，“里面的omega是不对外人开放的，是今晚的压轴戏。”他露出了一个有些悲惨的微笑，“我知道你身上没有任何的武器，请问你可以尝试着把我杀了吗？我已经受够了这些操蛋的生活了，只需要一点暴力先生。等会他们就要过来给我们注射药剂，逼迫我进入该死的热潮期。求你了，先生。”

“……我，我很抱歉。”浓重的愧疚感以及不适感如同鬼魅一般将同样身为omega的Newt一层一层包围住，嘴里弥漫着一阵苦涩，胃里抽动的同时他感觉到自己腹部也在微微的抽动。“我……我没有任何办法，先生。实在是太抱歉了。”不想要展露出自己脆弱的一面，可是他现在还是多么期望Theseus能在现场。他一边往后退着，躲避着从缝隙里伸出来的手，即便他知道身后的“压轴戏”自己是没有任何的权利进去，但是他总是有种强大的预感，Pickett就在里面。他就像是逃离一般闯入了那个房间。

房间里一片寂静，只有粉红色的灯光暧昧的洒在地上。Newt的呼吸声似乎也过于的浓重，眼睛还没有来得及适应这突如其来的灯光色彩变化，施了点小法咒开始轻声走着，他不断地扫视着四周希望找到Pickett的身影，这个家伙怎么趁着自己不注意的时候又偷偷跑出去了。怀孕的确让他的智商下降了不少，处理好Niffler之后居然忘记了Pickett，这两个小家伙从来没有给他少带来什么麻烦，看起来今天也是一如既往的充满惊喜以及意外。

从前面传来了窸窸窣窣的声音，Newt加快脚步轻声来到了笼子前面，果不其然，等到他到达的时候，发现Pickett就缠在上面。在Newt瞪大眼睛的同时，Pickett也注意到了Newt的到达，绿油油的小家伙转过身用豆子眼无辜的望着他的“mommy”的同时，清脆的解锁声从一人一护树罗锅之中传了出来。Newt立刻反应过来了，他赶忙将这个小家伙给一把抓住并且将其安分在自己的口袋里，刚将其塞进去的瞬间，警报声就从他们的脑袋上传来了，Newt只感觉到今天的确倒霉，而不是单纯的有点那么简单了。

摸出魔杖刚想要离开这个地方的瞬间，两旁的门就被打开了。他甚至还看到提着裙子气喘吁吁跟着John赶来的Tina，两人的眼神进行了一次尴尬而又诡异的交锋。Tina愣在了原地，连带着身后的John，“Newt？”粉红色的光搭配着红色的警报光让这位女性alpha不太确定面前这个瘦削的男子是否就是自己认识的人。而不明白到底发生什么但是感觉应该是做错了事情的Pickett则是乖乖的躲了回去。Newt没敢多说什么，这个气势还有这个场面，他举起了自己的手做投降状，“冷静点，先生——”

话语的尾音还没有说完，后面赶来的管理员就愤怒的朝着里面开了一枪，枪声将其他原本愣在原地的人给瞬间惊醒了，而Newt也知道自己肯定是玩完了。他拔腿就开始跑，在混乱的人群当中勉强的穿梭，光线混乱且暧昧是天然的逃跑助攻，他首先让自己挤在了喧嚷的人群当中，然后摸出魔杖闪现回到了走廊外面。可惜的是，还没有等Newt平静下内心的剧烈跳动，就被外的把守人员给叫住了，去你的黑帮事业。当时Newt脑海里只有这么一句，他只能不理会后面的大声叫唤以及枪声开始奔跑了起来。

若是换做平日的Newt，这一切可以说是轻而易举的，但是现在几乎是要了这名怀着孕的omega的命。他不知道自己到底断断续续跑到了哪里，魔法随便运用让其内心有点慌乱；现在他正扶着墙壁微微低着脑袋喘息着，因为突如其来的剧烈运动让他的腹部一阵疼痛。他心疼的揉了揉腹部，希望能抚慰里面躁动的生命。他还得去找自己的箱子，这真的是失败的潜入。现在他觉得四肢都在发冷，并且背部不断蔓延开来的冷意让他觉得手脚发软，撑着墙壁才让他不至于摔倒在地上。

还没有喘息多久就听到后面传来了喧嚷声还有咒骂声。该死的，Newt摸着自己的腹部如此想到，守卫那么严格的吗？Newt再一次咒骂黑帮道，突然感觉到身后传来了一个人，都不用扭头他都知道是Tina，只见的这名女alpha将他的箱子猛地放到了他的手心里，因为愤怒几乎是用吼的方式质问道，“你刚刚在做什么？啊？”紧接着看了下身后，拍了拍Newt，“我的魔法并不能维持太久，快，现在能跑多远就跑多远。”

可是没有任何的反应，也没有任何的脚步声，更加没有魔法传送的声音。“跑啊，Newt！你在那傻愣着干嘛？！”她不禁扭过头吼道，下一秒却愣在了原地。


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 大家2019新年快乐！谢谢大家对我的喜欢XD！
> 
> 其实我早就写完了，原本以为今晚的高铁会准点，但是还是迟到了T T
> 
> 其实很快我就可以写到小包子出生了（？）我有点小开心XD
> 
> 过几天带个新的小短篇回来，是小狼狗囚禁黑化设定

Chapter-6

这个地下交易场所的设计错综复杂。这些地方可能外表看起来占地面积不大，但是只要深入到内部，才会发现其机关甚多，有许多暗道和密室是只有熟人或者是员工才知道的，其所有设计的初衷就是预防omega的逃跑和方便更多有钱有权势的alpha进行欢爱。而现在，这些密室通道的前一个重要用处完美的体现在了Newt身上。

因为怀孕，他的行动跟以往的相比变得非常的缓慢并且不便利，很多时候他都不再愿意在外面折腾奔波，这的确太过于折磨他了，现在的他更加愿意窝在那个温暖舒适的地方眯着眼睛小睡半天，醒来的惺忪在盯着抱枕上的花纹发发呆；肚子里的这个家伙不仅仅吸取他的精力还大量的消耗其魔力，Newt可以说是对其又爱又恨。

大幅度的逃跑运动外加上一些来自精神上的刺激，足以让这位omega精疲力尽，感觉到胃部涌起一阵恶心和酸涩，靠着墙壁眼冒金星只想短暂的休息一下。此时他才不想管身后那群走私贩卖Omega的家伙，半依靠着喘粗气的同时下意识地一手拖住自己微疼的隆起腹部，他能清楚的感知到因为自己状态的下降，维持外表的魔法似乎也正在失去其最佳的效用——他的omega性征在一点一点的浮出水面。

在这种短暂而又危险的时间段，Newt不可避免的进行了自我谴责，他瘪了瘪嘴感觉鼻头有点泛酸，是的，他也不应该那么长时间离开英国伦敦，离开他的家，离开他的哥哥，离开他的alpha。他真的有时候太过于倔强，有些高估自己的身体素质，没有Theseus信息素的抚慰，不仅仅Newt本人总是处于高度紧张警惕状态，肚子里的小家伙更是如此，不安全感总是笼罩在两人的身上，但是蚕食的却是Newt的身体。

”跑啊！Newt！你在那傻愣着干嘛？！“一片混沌之中他听到了Tina的急促呼唤，短暂的喘了口气正想拿起箱子继续逃跑，可惜的是下一秒他就被陌生的人给死死的拉住了手腕被紧紧搂住了，一手稳妥的抓住他的腰部，伴随着还有滚轮滑动的声音。想都不用想，这是手枪上膛的声音。

都不用去转过身子看看这位不速之客到底是谁，那只油腻的手隔着衣物还在色情暧昧的揉着腰间的软肉，出于恐惧和惊吓，Newt不由得瞪大了自己的眼睛微昂起自己的脑袋盯着Tina。此时此刻环绕在Newt身边那股浮夸而又浓厚的信息素不断刺激着身体不适的Omega，再加上那一只歹做非为的手，这所有的一切都让他感觉到胃部再一次涌起一阵翻滚，半眯起自己的眼睛屏住呼吸，才稍微好一些。

Tina将魔杖暂且收回到方便再次拿出的地方，她真的没有意料到刚刚Newt扶着的墙壁后面就有一个暗门，突如其来的变化使得他们的逃跑计划再一次出了错乱。身后原本奔跑的人群看到现在的场面，也缓慢下步伐，也正在大规模的靠近。身为女傲罗的Tina不得不承认，现在的事况发展真的有稍许超出她的能力范围——Newt被刚刚那名主动来搭话并且带他们进去的alpha所劫持，闪着金属冷光的枪支正抵着Newt的额头，后者现今的身体状况看起来并不是很乐观。

Newt歪了下脑袋，朝着Tina牵扯出一个勉强的微笑——他只是想让这名女alpha不要如此担心自己，但是Tina回复他的只是带着泪光愤怒的一瞪，都这个时候了。他们都没敢动一步，只是静静地等待着对方的进一步动作，宛若两只周旋的猛兽，双方生怕稍有不慎再一次将这糟糕的局势给翻转过来。

腹部的疼痛几乎是没办法忽视，Newt感觉自己的指甲深深的掐入手心中——来自John的alpha的信息素裸露而又放荡的想要攻破他的思想防线。Tina一边谨慎的迈着小步伐，高度集中的盯着这两位姿势稍微有些诡异的人，不知道是不是她的错觉，Tina咬了咬下嘴唇，女alpha的灵敏嗅觉告诉她空气中omega的信息素浓度越来越高，并且还掺杂了一股原本没有的新鲜甘甜气味。

身后的alpha当然也感知到了，因为这股清新的信息素，他紧张而又兴奋的喘着粗气——这股味道是他先前在空气里隐隐约约嗅闻到的，他吐出的气息之间夹杂着烟草的酸臭味毫不留情的喷在Newt的身上；John就像是一只饿坏了的狗，撅起那肥厚的鼻子在Newt的脖颈处细细的嗅闻——这个举止是真的非常恶心并且没有任何礼貌而言，Newt愤怒的想到，斜眼余光瞄到了那把手枪黑漆漆的弹口，但是他对其做法却没有任何的办法。

”真的没有想到，你居然是一个omega。“声音不大，但是坚定且足以让在场的人们清楚的听到，这像是一记猛击狠狠的敲在Newt的脑袋上使其头昏眼花，呼吸短暂的中止。他又不是傻子，即便有很多的时候他更愿意扮演的是一个沉默者的身份；一路上他都能清晰的感觉到自己魔力的流失和药效的丧失，但是他从未意料到会被这个恶心的alpha第一个识破并且大声宣告出来，还当着Tina的面。

不敢抬眼去看Tina是如何反应，只能低垂下眼睑望着圈在自己脖子上的手臂，只感觉到口干舌燥。他对此感觉到羞愧难堪，甚至恐惧Tina会因此生气，就像是之前的信件一般，因为自己的嘴笨和言辞的问题让他们之间的情谊再一次的破碎。他知道Tina讨厌别人有所隐瞒和欺骗她——Newt Scamander居然不是一个beta而是一个十足的omega。

Newt只是猜中了大半，并且可以说他将这件事情太往绝对化的悲观思考了，其实这也怪不得他，怀孕期间长时间离开自己alpha的omega总是会陷入如此的自卑烦躁情绪里。Tina的确，真的被这个事实给惊讶到了，她一直以为Newt只是拥有omega某些性征表现的beta罢了；虽然她也曾经怀疑过Newt是一个omega，但是他身上干净而又纯粹的气味和从未出现过的热潮期总是一次又一次打消Tina的念头。

并没有感觉到特别的生气，她甚至还有些小小的愉悦？不太愿意承认，她确真对这名来自大西洋彼岸的男性omega是有那么点好感，但是她很快反应回来——现在并不是去思考情爱这方面的时候。她站在这个距离仍旧可以清楚的能看到Newt的脸因为这个消息的外露而变得更加惨白，不仅是因为他辛辛苦苦守了许久的属性秘密被突然外宣，更是因为他们现在所处的场地——变相贩卖走私omega的地下酒吧。

那些可怜的omega被困在小小的房间里，沉重的锁链将其永远的绑在生育性奴这一个标签上面；他见到过许多这些可怜的omega，他们摇着放浪的身躯，在宝石金钱的美梦环境里尽情服侍着财大气粗的alpha，直到自己的青春被消耗然后残忍的被丢弃，或者是守着一堆愚蠢的孩子度过余生。

Newt并不想让自己成为下一个这种可怜的家伙，再加上，他的手探到腹部，似乎是感知到外界气氛的古怪以及高危，这个小家伙此时安静了不少，他并不想冒这个危险，让自己和Theseus的孩子成为这次可笑跨境外出的代价。但是时间没有任何办法可以倒流回去，他现在唯一能做的就是将当下的事情往最好的方向推动发展。

”一个omega伪装成beta走进这个地方，同时还想带走我们今晚的压轴拍卖品。Ariel，你的Aron到底是什么意思？“男人笑到，Tina只是冷眼的望着这名愚笨的alpha，不知道为何她总是觉得这个家伙在自寻死路，一种阴冷的气息惨淡的环绕在他身边。”我们今天因为你们两个而损失惨重，你们不思考一下怎么补偿我们就想要这么简单的离开？你有问过我的意见吗？“

”嘶……“狡猾而又滑腻的家伙，Tina抬了个白眼如此想到，那名作为今晚拍卖压轴的omega虽然牢笼外的锁被解开，但是她并没有逃跑——他们似乎也没有所谓的很大损失。John讨价还价的样子令她感觉到厌恶，本来这些变相拐跑omega再加以走私的行为就让人感觉到反胃，他还用这些非法的勾当作为筹码来做交易；Tina摸了摸自己魔杖的底部，寻思着要怎么好好惩罚下不知天高地厚的家伙。

”噢哇，Ariel，你猜我发现了什么，“alpha的信息素是灵敏的，任何细微的变化都没有办法逃过他们的嗅闻。Newt因为这短暂的音节而背部僵硬，蓬松的刘海尾端细微的扫着他的面庞，颤抖着手摸到自己大衣里的魔杖——跟循着这个发展他都能猜测到这个家伙到底要说出什么；但是他还是因为犹豫以及徘徊而错过了最佳施咒的时机。

”你还怀孕了？“John的声音拔高了好几度，这听起来不像是一个疑问句反而更像是一句陈述句，他没有得到来自Newt的任何回应。Tina握住魔杖底部的手也因为这句话而完全僵硬在半空中，她感觉今天兴许是自己喝多喝错了魔法药剂带来的幻觉——因为这所有的一切都不符合现实发展的逻辑。

Newt不仅仅是omega并且还怀孕了？在这短短的时间内就爆出了两个惊人的事实，他是一名男性omega已经让Tina消化许久，现在这个家伙还是有孕在身更加难以让人一时接受。她小心打量着一直保持沉默的omega，锐利的眼神毫不留情面的停留在Newt的腹部，那里突然的大幅度隆起让她清楚的知道Newt一直使用魔法掩盖着自己的外表。

马甲的纽扣有些紧绷，即便Newt微微弯着腰，作为女性的她依旧能看到那里因为生命的产生而隆起的幅度。好的，这还是真的事情。她感觉到呼吸困难甚至有些难以思考，这些时日Newt所有奇怪的举止似乎都能说通了，脾气古怪多变，口味刁钻，再加上行动磨叽，喜好睡觉休息，这所有的一切都是omega怀孕的明显征兆。

”Ariel，你知道我发现了什么？哈哈，这真的是一个下贱的婊子。“John他笑了起来，凭借着对这两人表面而粗浅的认识，他将这两位的关系过于简单化了，他单纯的觉得这两个家伙是一对情侣。他凑到了Newt的耳边故意的吹了一口气，后者现在怒火中烧，因为情绪大规模浮动而身体微微颤抖着，甚至想要将其丢到下面做神奇动物的饲料，不行这样似乎还会让它们吃坏肚子——Newt鲜少有这种极端愤怒的情绪。

”他背着你，不仅怀孕了，瞧瞧，他还有别的alpha的永久性标记。“一手提着箱子，另外一只空余的手没有任何反抗的余地去阻止这个手多的家伙扯开Newt的衣领，他只能咬住自己的下嘴唇品尝着口腔里蔓延开来的丝丝血味。扣子被强硬的扯开，原本压抑住的信息素剧烈的涌动弥漫在半空中，这股omega的信息素让他们没有任何的抗拒。可惜，无论再怎么想要去无视，Tina还是能嗅闻到其中变味了的地方，alpha之间的共通性让她从这股信息素里闻到了另外一位强大且占有欲过胜的alpha。

Tina眯起眼睛，Newt信息素里夹杂着的这股alpha信息素气息她似乎远远地嗅闻过，难以一时之间在脑海里搜寻出到底属于谁；不过这似乎已经不重要了，无论这名alpha到底是谁，这只能说明她已经完全没有机会了，在震惊之余还有先前喜悦转会失望的巨大落差。让一名怀孕的omega千里迢迢跑到美国并且还为了自己妹妹的事情到处奔波，Tina对此感觉到抱歉，并且她似乎意识到自己和Newt这种做法肯定成功惹怒了那位alpha。现在她唯一能做的似乎只能是让Newt摆脱这名alpha的控制，只希望他和肚子里的生命没有任何的差错。

”你不解释一下吗，Aron。还是你喜欢这种脚踩两船的感觉？没有想到你看起来如此腼腆居然会这么下流，急着找人接盘……“John凑上前去，强硬的掰过Newt的面部，逼迫这名一直隐忍怒气的omega正面直视自己；世俗权力总是会让人膨胀，高估自己的能力和低估别人的能力，即便Newt是一名omega，但是他绝对不是那种普通只会臣服在alpha信息素围攻之下的omega，Newt不仅强硬的没有转过脑袋，并且还捉弄了一把这名被权势迷惑了头脑的alpha。

Newt迅速的从自己的大衣里拿出自己的魔杖，现在他才不想去理会自己这个愚蠢而又冒险的举动是否会再一次惊动美国的魔法部，他甚至还觉得自己要是惹起美国魔法部的注意，说不定还能快速的将其引回到英国魔法部。很卑鄙，他咬了下嘴唇，假若不是情况紧急，他十分有可能咧嘴笑了起来——但是却又很快捷方便。

他现在只想要快点离开这里然后回到英国，窝在他和兄长的那张床上睡上那么几个小时，他真的太想Theseus了，所有的思念都被特殊的身体状况无限的放大。alpha压根没有意料到这名omega会对自己做出这般没法用实际解释的事情，突然吃痛让他松开了对Newt的禁锢，两手捂住自己的面部，那把枪因为走火还扯破了房间里的信息素搏斗；这个短暂的空隙足以让Newt狠狠地甩开他且朝着Tina的方向跑去。

去他妈的，Tina脑海里骂道，她身为一名傲罗反正又不是第一天对Newt这种做法睁一只眼闭一只眼了，违规的事情对于他而言似乎是家常便饭了。John捂住自己的面部愤怒的吼叫着，让后面一直不敢前来的侍卫赶快继续追捕这两位闯入者。Tina掏出自己的魔杖，在她和Newt一同消失在这个地方的刹那，她朝着那些硬着头皮往前跑的人群熟练地施下了一系列魔咒。随着空气的卷动以及人们的傻笑呆滞，两人的身影刹那间难以再次被捕捉。

 

 

Newt一回到安全的地方就窝在了沙发上，背对着Tina和所有的一切，将脑袋埋在松软的垫子里蜷缩成一团，他看起来累坏了，传送到安全屋的时候Tina都得扶住他的身体，生怕下一秒这位体力透支的omega会狠狠地摔在地上。一路上Newt一直选择保持沉默，而Tina也没有强迫他说些什么，亦或是解释什么。望着那沙发上的一块，Tina都不知道他是闭眼思考亦或是睡着了，她唯一能做的只有将温暖的羊绒摊子轻轻地盖在Newt的身上，然后呆呆的站在沙发的旁边陷入自我沉思当中。

他甚至连外衣都没脱去就直接睡在了沙发上，放在脚边的箱子在轻微的晃动着，Tina不知道这是一个什么征兆，假若现在下面发生了什么事情，她一个人可不知道要怎么叫醒Newt去处理这些事情。频率越来越大，箱子在木质地板上发出了蹦跶摇晃的声音，她高度紧张的盯着这个突然作妖的箱子，手已经不受控制的摸到了魔杖，倘若出来了什么她压根就没见过的神奇动物，希望Newt醒来之后别怪罪自己。

咔哒一声，Tina的咒语都要从嘴边溜出去了刹那，从中挤出了一个毛发发亮的小家伙。Tina松了口气将魔杖收了回去，这只惹是生非的小家伙Tina可是非常的熟悉，它黑豆豆一般的眼睛望了望Tina，然后从箱子里扭了出来，伴随着箱子自己合上的咔哒声，一头钻入了Newt在沙发上的小被窝里。Tina不由得露出一个放松的微笑，Niffler跟随Newt的时间十分长久，虽然Newt有很多时候要被这个小家伙给闹的脑袋都大了，但是此时她都为这两个家伙的可爱感情而感觉到欣慰。

这一次的外出真的是赔了夫人又折兵，她叹了口气，将脑袋上的帽子取了下来，都不想让魔力去将其挂好，她拖着疲惫的身躯走到衣帽钩前将其放好，然后半靠在一边的单人沙发上盯着另一头沙发上的人继续陷入了思考。先不说Newt是一个omega，她闭上自己的眼睛，她真的是够反应迟钝的，她当时怎么会觉得Newt只是一个omega性征比较明显的beta呢？不得不说，他的伪装特别的完美，倘若不是今天突如其来发生的一切她可能还会一直被蒙在鼓里。

那么，正如那个家伙所说的，Newt已经有永久性的标记伴侣，那这个幸运的家伙到底是谁？Tina盯着沙发上的omega陷入沉思，她对Newt背后的生活可以说是知之甚少，但是她却可以肯定Newt的人际交往范围其实小的可怜，这名alpha应该是Newt非常熟悉的人，并且，她眼睛一转，再加上Newt心思细腻，她都能直接断定Newt肯定非常爱这个人。说不准，Tina叹了口气，说不准这名alpha她还认识，最起码也可能见过一面。

正想到这里，她注意到原本安静窝在沙发上的Newt动了动，似乎是做噩梦了。Tina也知道让一名怀孕的omega长时间远离他的alpha是一个极其不好的事情，她也想现在就将Newt的alpha给”绑架“到这里，可惜的是她并不知道到底是谁。她唯一能做的就是收起自己的alpha信息素，以免引起过激的反应，伸出手轻微的拨开Newt的刘海，抚平他微皱的眉头。在这个角度，Tina心想，他看起来就像是一个还没有长大的孩子。

他不知道在嘟囔念着什么，Tina蹲在沙发旁边仔细听取每一个从Newt嘴边蹦出的单词，但是他真的太累了且太过于虚弱了——Tina此时才惊觉这个家伙似乎没有怎么好好吃过主食，她根本就听不清楚Newt到底在说着什么，但是凭着音节发出的长短她能初步判断出来这是一个人的名字。一阵惆怅的心酸从心里深处冒出，Tina可以肯定此时陷入昏睡的omega嘴里说着的就是标记他的alpha的名字。

从Newt的沙发边起身，蹲太久让她血液有些不循环而感觉到头昏眼花，这一次的行动可以说是完全的失败。她没有得到任何有关她妹妹Queenie的讯息，好不容易找到的巫师线索肯定因为刚刚发生的事情逃之夭夭。她抿住嘴，发涨的太阳穴让她感觉到烦躁，为了爱情而盲目向前的Queenie让她怜惜的同时还愤怒，她都不知道自己的举动付出的到底是几个人的代价。

是的，Jacob，麻鸡和巫师的恋爱一直都不被巫师界看好，说句老实话，Tina刚开始其实也不愿意自己的妹妹和这名麻鸡待太长时间。但是她猛地想起来了什么，刚刚离开那个鬼地方似乎只有她和Newt两个明白魔法的巫师，而那名烘焙能力极高的麻鸡似乎被两人给遗忘在原地。天，Tina立刻站了起来，她匆匆的走向门口，天知道那些可恨的家伙会将Jacob怎么办，她可不想再次因为Jacob的事情而将自己和妹妹的关系变为更加恶劣。

她推门正掏出魔杖的同时，就撞见了一脸惊讶的Jacob。两人陷入了短暂的僵硬，因为谁也没有想到对方已经成功的从那个该死的地方跑了出来。Tina嘴微张想要说些什么，但是却又什么都没说出来——那群狠心而又下贱的家伙，怎么会轻易的让他们的同伴Jacob回来。然而后者很快就打破了这个僵硬的局面，搓了搓自己的手说道，”Tina，Newt呢？“

”他在里面，Jacob？允许我问一下，你到底是怎么跑出来的？“Tina疑惑的眯起眼睛，她甚至不确定面前这位是否是真的Jacob，还是那些巫师线索伪装成的Jacob——在他们两人最为薄弱的时候一网打尽。她现在一手撑着门，听起来轻松的口吻背后是满满的警戒防备，防人之心不可无。

Jacob笑了下，虽然笑容里藏着点尴尬，他抓了抓自己的小胡子，”我其实，当时听到了你和Newt搞出来的动静，老天，那可真大你知道吗？我当时觉得我可能死定了，他们那群家伙去抓你们的同时还有不少人也发现我了，看着那几个凶神恶煞的家伙我就知道大事不妙了。紧接着我就跑去了厨房的后台，躲在了甜点车的后面，我还真的没有想到他们烘焙面包，打的鸡蛋居然是……“

”说重点。“Tina感觉自己紧绷的神经就要被Jacob的话语给砍断了，不过这一点已经足够充分证明面前的家伙是实打实的Jacob。Jacob警惕的望了眼四周，然后靠前去跟Tina小声说道，”说句老实话，我到底怎么出来的我是真的没有任何印象了，我只记得面包车然后就没有了。噢噢，似乎那个地方，我不知道是不是真的，似乎有那么群人来了？不记得了，啧嘶，脑袋好疼。“

从他努力追忆的模样，Tina叹了口气，她明白面前的麻鸡又一次被施与了魔咒，不管怎么说，Jacob话语里的那群家伙应该就是魔法部的人了。等会她还得再去魔法部一趟，她足够相信刚刚自己和Newt整出的那么大一波动静已经惹起了魔法部的注意。Tina刚侧过身子想要让Jacob进屋，可是下一秒却被Jacob的话语给震惊的愣在了原地。

”对了，Tina，刚刚有人来找过Newt吗？“Jacob面露难色，他再次紧张的望了望四周，在Tina高度防备和疑惑的眼神里说出了内心隐藏的疑惑，”我记得好像有个人问我知不知道Newt在哪里，你知道的，我又不认识他。所以我才那么急匆匆的直接回来了，Newt，老兄他真的还在房间里吗？“

糟了，这可能是调虎离山之计，Tina内心的警铃大作，这个家伙肯定知道自己会和突然归来的Jacob在门口交谈，然后趁这个时间空格——她没有再说出任何一个单词，和Jacob再一次回到房间里。果不其然，她感觉到自己的呼吸都被无名的手捏住了，落眼在沙发上的人影已经不见了。转头望去，只看到了穿着西装的男子一手托着围着羊毛毯的Newt的臀部，另外一只手将其紧紧圈在怀里的同时还拿着魔杖，属于Newt的箱子规规矩矩的跟随在他们的脚边。

”等下！“Tina抽出了自己的魔杖直直的指着面前的不速之客，他侧着身体让他们两人看不清楚这名闯入者的面部表情，即便他的侧影和背面真的非常眼熟，Tina和Jacob都不敢掉以轻心。即便是麻鸡的Jacob，他也能感知到面前男子身上的血腥味还有，还有那个地下交易场所的熏香芬芳。

抱着Newt的男子依旧没有转身，也没有说任何的话语，Tina感觉到自己握住魔杖的手在微微的颤抖，她能感知到来自这名alpha身上的盛怒。 Newt没有丝毫的反应，窝在温暖怀里的omega原本紧皱的眉头此时此刻疏松开，一只手熟悉的抓着男子的西装边缘。

”你到底要将Newt带去哪里？还有你到底是谁？“

”感谢你们这段日子的照顾，“男子的声音不高，吐字清晰，听起来和平日的交谈没有太大的区别，可是Jacob和Tina能感知到他极大的不满。说是”照顾“他们都感觉到有些可笑，他们其实都能肉眼看到Newt黑眼圈的加重以及身体的消瘦，可以说Newt来到从游轮上下来之后就没有真正的被”照顾“过。

”我是他的哥哥，Theseus Scamander。“终于转过身面对高度紧张的两人，首席傲罗的面部宛若冰霜，他冷漠的神情以及疏远的眉角深层涌动着不可违抗的气质，即便Tina和Jacob都见过Newt这名比他年长八岁的兄长，但是此时判若两人的态度神情还是他们两人第一次正式见过。果不然是首席傲罗，Tina内心如此想到。

”同时我还是他的alpha。你说我要带他去哪里？“


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我先给大家道个歉，这个文好久没更新了晕晕，我感觉时间过得真d快  
> 【Candy系列】应该会出本，大概12w↑，然后打算参加CP的展，容我慢慢来搞（doge）  
> 先这样吧，到时候如果没有人要我就送给实也她们几个了呜呜  
> 最近上课了，更文会慢下来，没时间给我自闭写文了  
> 【不要太白嫖我哦，我会哭的】  
> @@@祝大家今天情人节快乐@@@  
> Mia下午到晚上满课还单身嘻嘻（哭了

“……”Newt眯开眼睛，沉重的眼皮依旧在轻微打颤，昏黄的烛光在右边隐约而又朦胧闪烁，空气中弥漫着熟悉且淡雅的熏香，似乎还飘着若有若无的alpaca信息素，温暖的被窝让这名昏睡许久的omega感到一阵安心，扯了扯被子，嘟哝了下嘴正欲合上眼睛陷入另一轮睡眠。

右手熟练的抚摸上凸起的腹部，如同被雷劈中了一般，Newt再一次睁大自己的眼睛，瞬间睡意被洗刷的一干二净，过往在地下交易所历经的所有似幻灯片一般快速的闪烁，他还记得John那张贪婪而又丑恶的嘴脸，被关锁在里面等待着被拍卖的omega们，紧皱眉头手持魔杖的Tina，以及暂时不见人影的Jacob，他挣扎着想要坐起来。

这里并不是Tina寻找的安全点，他身下躺着的也不是那张破旧还带有惺忪霉味的沙发，难道他们真的被那群家伙给抓走了吗？Newt抬眼望了下四周，即便光线暗淡且模糊，他还是能一下子辨认出这个房间是他和Theseus的卧室，大西洋彼岸的家；那么现在Theseus又在哪里，Tina和Jacob呢？还未来得及欣喜，一个又一个的恐惧争先恐后地冒上大脑皮层。

“你终于醒了。”睡了太久四肢有些发麻，腿部逐渐找到了知觉的同时带来的还有水肿的烦恼，腰部传来的酸痛让Newt的牙根有些发麻，他一手撑住床垫正想要下床的刹那便听到身后传来了熟悉的声音，还未来得及扭头去看那名突然出现的alpha，一只手将额头上的碎发拨到一边，Theseus俯身浅浅的吻上了Newt光洁的额头。

“Theseus？哥哥？”Newt不可置信的转身面对着alpha，后者正淡然的将托盘放在床头柜上，压着一份报纸，托盘上面有一罐透明的液体；没有选择擦亮灯泡，烛焰舔舐上蜡烛芯，将这昏暗的房间增添了亮度，不知道是omega的声音轻若羽毛还是Theseus故意这般，alpha选择一直半背对着Newt，徒留一个被阴影拥抱的背影，让床上的Newt不知道该如何是好。

Newt原本只是打算去美国帮助Tina找到Queenie的线索之后就回到伦敦，没有想到居然如此的不顺利，犹豫了一下还是将那份报纸轻柔的从托盘下抽了出来，alpha也没有加以阻止；omega展开那份油墨味飘然的纸张，翻了两面便看到了关于他们三人在美国纽约地下交易所惹麻烦的报道，当然，旁边的侧栏还有关于他本人的通缉令，眯着眼睛看了那篇报道许久也没有找到相关执行傲罗的名单，但是他从“魔法部联合”一词之中推测出Theseus应该也有参与。

压根没有做好面对兄长心理准备的omega此时坐立不安，Newt大概能猜到自己是怎么被带回来的，想要起身但是又觉得过于突兀，保持沉默似乎态度过于草率，尴尬而又诡异的沉默如同低压一般覆盖住两人。

“我换了床垫，不知道你发现了没有，我听医生说睡太软的床垫对孕期omega的腰不好，之前你不是跟我抱怨过腰很疼么？”Theseus率先打破了两人之间的静谧，口吻轻快的如同谈论今晚要吃什么一般，似乎Newt偷偷跑到美国顺便还搞黄了地下拍卖omega的事情没有发生过一般，“怎么样，Artemis，睡上去有没有感觉没那么辛苦？”

“……我，”Newt放下手中的报纸，愣是半天也没有憋出另外一个音节，他望着Theseus在床头捣腾着那一罐透明的药剂，又悄悄地瞄了眼Theseus的侧脸，除了淡然的神情之外Newt什么也读不出来。Theseus总是这样，Newt在心里无奈的叹了口气，他们两人真的是“天造地和”的一对兄弟，无论是小时候还是现在，Theseus似乎真的如外人所说的那般过度纵容自己的兄弟。

过往类似的事件实在是太多了，说句老实话，有时候Newt还是挺不喜欢Theseus如此光辉的模样，他对Newt的那种过度宽容的态度反而会让Newt有些难受，下意识的想要去躲避Theseus的怀抱或者是亲吻；omega甚至在某些月夜里思索过若是他两都是普通人该是什么样的光景，不过那个是不可能的事情。

跟过往每一次一样，Newt还倒宁愿alpha生气的皱起眉头，冷眼盯着他，且用严厉的声音呵斥他不成熟的举动，或者直接冷漠的处理，这才是正确的对待方式，不是过度的宽恕。但是一如既往的，Theseus并没有这么做，甚至连日常如老婆子一般的唠叨都没有。

他可能是真的生气了，Newt不安的想到，不自觉的舔了下干燥的下嘴唇，低垂下眼睑望着手心撑住的床垫，稍稍用力往下摁压，没有发现有过度严重的变形，Theseus说的没错，这个alpha趁着他在美国胡作非为的时候还换了两人共睡的床垫，“还可以，我的意思是，这个床垫很好。谢谢。”

“没有必要说谢谢，Artemis，”Theseus此刻终于转过身，同时将手里的透明药物递给撑坐在床上满脸写满焦虑的omega的手里，Theseus身上还穿着整齐的西装，omega灵敏的嗅觉告诉Newt他的alpha身上还带着办公室丝丝的冷意残留，他应该是刚从魔法部瞬回来的，“先把这个喝了，可能尝起来味道有诡异，但是我已经尽可能的让它好喝了，喝了吧。”

“这个……是什么？”Newt半信半疑的嗅了嗅手中的东西，这个药物散发的气味已经让他退避三分，眯着眼睛不解的盯着面前的男子。昏睡了好几天的omega有中断的记忆链，他压根不知道自己是怎么从美国纽约安全屋里回到英国伦敦的家中，即便是怀着身孕身体虚弱，但是警惕一直没有离开过他的身边——倘若这所有的一切只是用魔法塑造起来的假象，而面前的液体是可能会让他流失孩子的物质呢？

“Artemis，你啊，”Theseus疲惫的笑了起来，眼角堆叠起细细的皱纹，男子半是好笑又像是无奈的坐在了床边，揉了揉Newt乱糟糟的头发，叹了口气又像是训斥一般说道，“你要是带着神奇动物跑到别的国家之前也有这种警惕就好了，放心吧，那个只是安定身心的药物，”怕Newt不放心一般，alpha将药物从Newt的手里拿了过来，轻轻地抿了口，“我都喝了，但是这个药物是给孕期omega的，我喝太多并不好。Artemis，你真的太可爱了。”

“我都说了，不要用可爱这个词语形容我，噢，梅林啊，别拿我开玩笑了，”Newt的脑袋微低垂，耳根腾起的热度一路蔓延到脖颈之下，着实不知道该如何改掉他兄长这种奇怪的说话习惯，“把那个给我吧。”他如同一只跳急了的兔子一般，猛地从Theseus手里拿过那瓶药剂，红着脸快速的瞥了一眼Theseus之后一口扬起脑袋闷掉了手中的液体。

“……恶。”嘴里蔓延的苦涩味道让Newt两眼翻白，从小到大他都特别讨厌喝下各式药剂，尤其是那种味道复杂的液体；捂着嘴巴强忍着自己呕吐的欲望，刚把瓶子放下还没来得及找水漱漱口，就望到Theseus正在拆一颗包装精美的糖果，紧接着将Newt的手抓了过去放在了其微热的手心，“喝下这个之后不能立即喝水，喝了会稀释药物的疗效，但是没有说不能吃糖，吃颗糖吧。”

接过那一颗糖，望着上面细腻的纹路还有浓郁的奶精味，对于外界的孩子来说是一个多么诱惑人心的存在；Newt恍惚间觉得他们两个回到了小时候，年幼的他为了放置一幢鸟屋却不小心从树杈上摔下来，感谢Theseus来的十分及时的魔法，虽然Newt并没有什么大碍，但是依旧被吓得不轻，当时Theseus也是用糖果来安慰他，此时手中的这颗糖果宛若和往日的没有任何区别。

Newt不知道为什么自己总是想到以前的事情，特别是每次发生重大事件之后，难道这就是所谓的劫后余生的感触？Newt将那颗糖果放入了嘴中，融化的香甜冲淡了不少令人作呕的苦涩，药物正在逐渐起效果，腹部慢慢热了起来，令人感到安心；突然之间感觉到有点累，Newt便慵懒地靠在了背后的床板上，望着坐在一旁的Theseus，他大脑一片空白，想要跟alpha说些什么，但是依旧不知道该从哪里开口比较好。

床垫往一旁轻微塌陷，Newt往旁边挪了挪位置，男子躺上床之后顺手搂住了Newt细瘦的腰肢，他将脑袋靠在omega的身旁，轻嗅着自己omega身上淡然的甘甜，Newt的信息素总是能让这名处在万人之上的男子卸下所有坚强而又光荣的外壳，柑橘味的清香总是让人想到夏秋季节暖日的温馨与放松。

原本Newt就不胖，子宫里的孩子却总是吸收过多的养料，再加上他本人的不安分，现在他变得更瘦了，Theseus心里默默地想到，但是只要没事就好，alpha抬头望了一眼Newt之后便慢慢的闭上了眼睛，疲惫感突然在这温馨的刹那爆发，多日用紧张堆叠的高塔瞬间崩塌，露出了内心的脆弱与柔软，他多么希望此刻能够永恒。

Theseus看起来真的累坏了，愧疚以及羞耻再一次如漫天洪水一般吞没了Newt，他保持着被Theseus抱住的姿势，慢慢的将身体往下滑，同时将被子从身上扯到Theseus之上，温暖盖住了两人；虽然还是很好奇到底怎么一回事，但是Newt还是没敢问出口，他听着Theseus平稳的呼吸声，抿了下嘴，还是决定低头主动的轻吻上Theseus的侧脸。

“Artemis。”身边的人突然再次睁开眼睛，他微撑起一边的胳膊，整个人尽量的靠在Newt的身上，但是又怕伤害到腹部的孩子却总是强撑住一定的距离；他伸出另外一只手，犹豫了一会还是抚上了Newt拱起的腹部，他深刻的知道在自己手心之下跳动着一枚鲜活的生命，一个孩子，是他和Newt两人的孩子，两人禁忌爱恋的殷红果实。

他盯着圆润的弧度微微走了神，Theseus知道他差点就要一同失去最重要的两人，Newt昏睡的这几天有稍微一点动静，这名傲罗都会瞬间回到床边；Newt兴许不知道，他也不想让Newt知道，当他在美国安全内将脸色发白的Newt抱在怀里的时候只感觉到不真实的破碎感，他从未见过心爱的月亮会如此的不堪一击，Newt轻的似乎下一秒就要透明不见。

每个人都有柔软的一面，而诸多荣誉加在身上的巫师Theseus Scamander的软肋就是他的弟弟，Newt Scamander。

“放心，它没有事的，哥哥，”Newt知道躺在旁边的Theseus此刻到底在想些什么，他撩起自己的衬衣，再一次引导Theseus的手直接贴在腹部上面，没有任何衣物的阻碍，让热度没有任何阻碍的互通，这种感觉非常的奇妙，似乎两人的信息素交融成一首和谐的音乐正在慢慢的被演奏，“跟爸爸说我很好，宝贝，别让爸爸担心你了。”

Theseus控制不住自己轻微上扬的嘴角，现在他似乎明白了什么，他还记得当着Jacob和Tina面前表明身份时的光明正大之感，现在已经不想去也懒得去管顾别人怎么看待他和Newt之间禁忌的爱情，他凑上前去再一次靠近Newt的腹部拱起，用微冷的鼻尖——就像是他在床上逗弄Newt鼻梁那般——轻快而又调皮的顶弄Newt的肚子，“嘿，小家伙，看好调皮的妈咪，光靠你爸爸我是不行的，以后你得替我看好妈咪不要让他在到处乱跑了，他总是不听爸爸的话。”

两人话语里称呼的转化让Newt再一次羞红了脸，虽然说是他先将“哥哥”变成“爸爸”的，这个暧昧的称呼再一次提醒了两人之间悖论而又复杂的关系；而Theseus口中的“妈咪”这个称呼本来Newt也对过神奇动物自称过，不过现在已经性质完全不一样了，他们要面对的不再是大自然神奇的各类造物，而是他们两人的孩子，一个鲜活的生命，日后的路到底要怎么走，似乎还是一个未知数。

Newt只能疯狂眨动眼睛尝试着将注意力从刚刚话语中转移到别处，这个小举动被Theseus再一次抬眼捕捉到，他将Newt的衬衣放了下来，被冷到了腹部并不是一件好事，紧接着他坐了起来，就像是一个缺少关爱的大孩子一般钻入了Newt的怀里，后者也将手轻轻地搂住这名讨爱的alpha，Theseus感受着Newt身上的温度，听得到Newt因为害羞而逐渐加速的心跳声，只感觉到内心深处涌出一股暖流，

“你开始产乳了？”Theseus突然之间注意到另外的事情，高挺的鼻梁隔着单薄的衬衣蹭到了一旁Newt胀大的胸部，在胸膛上挺立起漂亮的线条，似乎还能闻到淡淡的奶腥味；不管会Newt的挣扎推却，再一次搂紧怀里的人，将脑袋完全贴在胸膛上开始作恶，喷出的热气尽骚弄着Newt敏感的左胸，“Artemis，我忘了提醒你，刚刚那药剂可能会引起一定的信息素紊乱，但是这个副作用并不会持续很久。”

“其实，”Newt眨了眨眼，他感觉脸上的热度都可以拿出去熬制药水了，不得不承认，他真的太想Theseus了，在美国的时候他每天都十分渴望Theseus的抚慰，可惜的是他只能依靠小小的抑制药片。淡淡的alpha信息素足够能点燃情欲，omega在孕期本就容易信息素紊乱，像是报复一般伸出手抓乱Theseus用发胶打理的一丝不苟的发型，“我前几个星期就开始产乳了，唔，感觉是真的很难受。”

Theseus将睡衣上的扣子一颗有一颗的解开，往两边稍用力的扯开，露出Newt光裸的肩部和微红的腺体，还有涨奶的胸部，微冷的空气让Newt起了身鸡皮疙瘩，他半捂住发烫的面庞但是并没有加以阻挠，他现在的确需要Theseus的某些程度上的抚慰；受到信息素的影响Newt的身体已经做了足够的反应，没有抑制剂的帮助，床上的omega现在可清楚的感觉到双腿逐渐变得黏腻，似乎在引诱着alpha的进入，打从怀孕之后，他们都没有正式做爱过，淫荡的omega身体十分想念alpha阴茎深深埋在体内的饱满感。

“Artemis，那你在美国是怎么解决的？”这个问题让Newt的脸变得更红，就像是枝头上烂熟的樱桃一般甜美软腻，他支吾了半天也没有说出完整的回答；Theseus盯着Newt胸部的眼神足以让他感觉到羞耻，绯红亲吻男子的身躯，让他沾染上情欲的成熟可口，他从肿胀的胸部知道自己不再是外面清纯单一的处子，早已在自己alpha的手下变成了某程度上合格的妻子。

“就是，咳，用手去挤，找个没有人注意到的地方，例如说箱子，对，箱子之下有个房间唔，是专门给我这么做的，刚开始还不明显，越到后面频率就，唔，越高了。”Newt轻别过脑袋尝试着不要跟Theseus有过度正面的眼神交流，omega的身体总是如此的诚实，就像是发骚的浪货迫不及待展示自己淫荡的身姿一般；Theseus还没有任何的举动，除了紧紧的盯着翘起的乳头之外，说话的时候热气浅淡的洒在上面足够让Newt羞耻的不知所措，不知道是否是错觉，Newt感觉到自己又在产乳。

omega胸膛上的两点是轻粉色的可爱存在，就像是贵族深闺里的清纯女子一般的粉嫩，在Theseus的啃咬和吮吸之下会逐渐变成深粉色，透露出稍许的殷红；乳白色的液体慢慢的从深色的小口里慢慢的涌出，Theseus如同好奇的孩子一般紧紧地盯着，内心腾起的欲望让他感到口干舌燥，谁会想到这名穿着严谨的beta在箱子之下的阴影处正忙着用手挤掉多余的乳汁，因为手法不成熟以及内心的羞耻，雪白的胸部上会留下深浅的粉色手印，即便如此他依旧执着于单独挤去，同时还要提防乳汁沾到自己的衬衣惹起不必要的奶骚味。

他会用食指与中指掐住深粉的挺立，让其更好的涌出乳汁吗？Theseus似乎没办法勾想到那般色情而又大胆的场面，还未征求到Newt的同意，擅自伸出湿滑的舌头舔弄掉上敏感乳头上挂着的半透明液体；粗糙的舌苔与滑腻的触感让Newt没憋住一句短促的呻吟，omega只能盯着Theseus埋在他的胸前，宛若品尝某一件昂贵而又精美的食物一般细细的品尝新鲜分泌而出的乳汁，他感觉全身上下所有的液体往挺翘的胸脯涌去。

温热的口腔让Newt再一次发出一声闷哼，细腻的快感堆积在心尖处回应起全身的酥麻，他腰肢小幅度的摆弄着，感觉到随着Theseus口腔的缩紧他的液体也随之离开体外，牙根发麻惹来的神经共鸣让omega微蜷缩起脚趾；alpha上下两排牙齿轻微咬着硬起的一点，舌尖顶弄着乳头的下陷，宛若要将剩余的汁液顶弄出来一般，同时含着细嫩的肉块将液体一滴不漏的吞入嘴里，Newt只要一想到自己第一次的哺乳经历居然不是给腹中的孩子而是他的哥哥，足够让他兴奋的羞红了双颊。

不知道是故意还是无意为之，Theseus埋在Newt的怀里发出较为清晰的水声，他们两人此时的姿势便是标准的哺乳姿势，Newt放在Theseus脑袋上的手似乎是在鼓励他继续这么做下去，似乎又在变相的推开alpha；又痛又麻的感觉夹带着电流窜过一般的快感让Newt好几次扬起脑袋发出叹息，他合拢双腿却没有办法让黏腻的体液一波又一波的流出体外，想要磨蹭以求得短暂的快感，可是挺大的腹部与Theseus圈在腰上那加大力度的手臂让他没有多余的挣扎余地。

另外一只手从胸部上挪开，没怀孕前Newt的胸脯已经算较大，穿稍微紧身的衣物就能勾勒出胸前的弧度，现在因为孕期涨奶而变大有些青春期顶端的处女韵味；指缝有稍许乳汁的残留，将其像是某种暗示一般放到Newt的面前能让其抿住下嘴唇同时偏过视线，淡淡的乳香味能成功的惹起Newt过剩的欲望，虽然不能从他咬到殷红的嘴里套出，但是可从拱起的腰肢得知一二。

一路探入被子的深处，Theseus熟练地扯下Newt的裤子，omega下意识的将双腿并拢的更紧，alpha往深处探手一摸，果不其然是黏腻的触感，他将中指轻微的按在了收缩的蜜穴之外，感受着omega内心欲望的骚动，后者也不自觉的挺起腰肢似乎在引导着男子手指的入内，满是情欲的瞳眸脉脉地盯着Theseus。

Theseus的眼神暗了暗，嘴巴脱离被啃咬到一阵湿滑的胸部之时故意发出一声清脆的“啵”声，他吞下口中残留的乳液，这些乳汁的味道还不错，比他想的要好的太多；用手背擦掉嘴角的残留，支起身体亲了亲Newt汗津的额头，再俯身吻了下两人紧密距离之间的腹部，这系列的动作惹得Newt发出细碎的笑声。

当然，Newt也知道即便他真的很想要Theseus的阴茎，可是他们两人仍旧不能做爱。因为随着孩子在体内的长大，插入性质的性爱逐渐变得不可能，这么鲁莽的做法很有可能会伤到孩子，更有可能会让Newt引来不可逆转的长期性生理疾病，甚至会加大生育的风险。

omega坐直身体刚想让Theseus结束慌乱的一切，撇眼看到了Theseus的半硬，他抿了下嘴巴想要俯身给Theseus来一发口活；忍耐住信息素突然的扰乱对于Newt而言并不陌生，似乎是知道Newt要做什么一般，Theseus用细密的亲吻将Newt亲回到床板上，同时一手握住了Newt挺立在半空中的硬起。

Theseus的拇指因为长时间的举着魔杖而有层浅浅的茧子，大拇指摩挲着Newt粉红的前端惹起omega一阵细碎而又甜腻的呻吟，顶端冒出的粘液足够证明omega有多么的兴奋；Theseus深知Newt的敏感点，就像是Newt知道他的敏感点那般，细细的抚弄着挺立让Newt享受快感的袭来，Newt一手撑住自己的额头完全放任在名为快感的海洋里。alpha同时搔弄着Newt敏感发红的大腿内侧，双重刺激之下Newt身体轻微颤抖着，没被物体填塞的满满当当的后穴空虚的流着蜜液，滴落在新换的床单上晕出深色。

Newt的情欲来的很快，他的高潮也莫名的来的很快，似乎是孕期给他带来了额外的敏感，Theseus还没有套弄几个回合Newt就揪住枕头草草的射了出来，似乎刚刚最后一声尖叫用去了所有力气一般，Newt躺在床上喘息着，眼角还夹着晶莹的泪珠，高潮过后的omega完全躺在床上，微侧着身体，半蜷缩着，随着呼吸他的腹部正高高低低的起伏。

alpha凑上前去再一次吻了吻Newt的面颊，听到Newt发出呢喃一般的笑声他也不由得勾起一边的嘴角，吻了吻Newt的脖颈，腺体上残留的信息素足够对外宣称这个omega到底是属于哪一名alpha，Theseus贴在腺体外迷恋了许久；想到这里，Theseus难免再次想到了Newt在美国的那两个朋友，身为alpha的女傲罗和beta的男麻瓜，凭照他对Newt的了解，此刻Newt肯定还是很担心这两位。

“他们知道我是你的omega，当然，他们也知道你怀孕了。”alpha低声的说道，如同给孩子讲述睡前故事的父亲一般的温柔，果不其然Newt转过上半身睁着双不可置信的眼睛盯着他，墨绿色的海洋里翻滚着慌乱的神情，Newt原本以为暴露自己是omega已经足够糟糕了，没想到接连的还有怀孕与身份标记的曝光。

“如果你想要的话，Artemis，”Theseus缠绵的与omega交换了一个亲吻，这足够能抚慰后者的慌乱，他的手防备性的抚摸着腹部，“我可以对他们实施魔法，但是我认为这个选择权还是在你的手上，我一直都让人观察他们，目前这两人似乎没有向外说出的趋向，其余知道的人我已经处理掉了。”他不想再次因为自己突然干涉Newt的生活而引来不必要的争吵，失去Leta足够让两人承受巨大的痛楚，Queenie的叛变也让Newt愧疚不堪，Theseus他不想再看到Newt因为朋友的事情而茶饭不思。

“不，我觉得我是时候跟他们聊聊了，不得不说，呼，瞒着他们也挺累的，”Newt眨了眨眼，凑上前吻了吻Theseus的嘴角，满带愧疚，“谢谢你，哥哥。”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 小包子要准备出来了T T，终于要准备写到我最喜欢的地方了。
> 
> 这篇很快就完结啦，然后会出1-2个番外那样的。
> 
> Candy更完之后我会开一个新坑，也是ABO和生子的。（我不管我就是要写mpreg
> 
> 大概就是讲吸血鬼Scamander两兄弟带着同样是吸血鬼的儿子怎么在人类世界生活的傻故事。

“……嘿，”Newt朝着桌子旁边看似漫无目的闲聊的两人打了声招呼，手还未搭在椅背上，面前的椅子主动向后挪出了足够的坐下空位，男子当然知道这是魔法使然，只不过现在在场的麻瓜还是比较多，这个大胆的做法还是让Newt心跳动了一下。

在场三人除了他之外还有一名女alpha会用魔法这么做，他抬头便看到Tina盯着腹部看，似乎alpha都喜欢关注身边怀孕了的omega，梅林的胡子啊，Newt内心再一次悄悄地赞叹道，她的眼睛真的如同火蜥蜴一般令人感到着迷。

“好久不见，老兄。”Jacob装模作样的将墨镜取了下来，兴许最近美国上映的电影给他带来了某种模仿暗示，Newt内心也不排除这是Tina某种魔法的暗示；Jacob在众多伦敦人中间带着墨镜的确是一个十分愚蠢并且惹人注目的行为，要知道伦敦的天气不是阴天就是雨天，墨镜对于他们来说几乎是多此一举的物品。

“好久不见，呃，我都不知道你们什么时候到伦敦的，”Newt感觉到有一些尴尬，尤其是用原本的omega身份再一次见到这两人，他总觉得今天衣服穿上身怎么都不自在，内心深处冒出的难堪宛若乌云笼罩四地，“如果你们提前点告诉我，我的意思是早点写信，我兴许还能去码头接你们一下，对的，伦敦还是挺有趣的。”

“大不必要了，Newt，”Tina抿了一口面前微冷的红茶，舌尖传来的味蕾雀跃与稍微放晴的天空让她的心情不错，她依旧在观察着面前局促不安的omega，“你又不方便，再加上我们又不是第一次出美国了，来这里也不是完全冲着你来的，Jacob刚好还可以了解下你们英式的烘焙，不要太在意，我们顺路看看你罢了。”

“是的，你们英国人好像更喜欢吃软一点的面包，可能是酵母放的比较多。唷，你好像变胖了不少啊，”Jacob直接说出了再一次见到Newt的第一印象，Tina有的时候真的很怀疑Theseus是不是对Jacob实施了记忆清除，他说这些话似乎都没有经过大脑，“上次你被带走的时候我真的是吓死了，我从来没见过那么凶的一个alpha，耶稣啊，就算我闻不到他的味道我都被威慑住了。”

“真的是很抱歉，我也没有想到会有这么，唔，这么突然的情况发生，”回想起大半个月前的事情，错乱的画面如同随便拼接在一起的胶片放映着，Newt勉强的牵扯出一个笑容，他被Theseus带回英国算是某种不辞而别的逃离美国。

他往后坐了坐，顺便将身体完全靠在较为坚硬的椅背上，这样子会让他的腹部好受一点，他现在怀孕的印记更加的明显——Theseus说他看起来像是吃撑了的瘦子，如果不是魔法旁人都会知道这里有一个怀孕的男性omega，“你知道的，我，我其实也没想到会发生这些事情。”

“那些小家伙今天没跟着你一起，稀奇了。”Tina突然抬眼问道，她总觉得今天Newt有什么不一样，现在终于知道了哪里不对了，他今天甚至都没有带上那只绿油油的护树罗锅，更别说他那有些历史味道的神奇箱子；Newt已经怀孕了，是的，Tina再一次喝了口有些苦涩的红茶，她还是没有完全接受Newt是一个omega的设定，身边一个天天不要命蹦跶的，时不时还给你投射好感眼神的beta朋友突然变成omega的确是一件难以令人霎时间消化的了的事情。

“噢，这个，其实有很多原因的，唔，因为我得跟它们保持一定距离，尤其是它们，唉，实在是太会捣乱了，如果现在Niffler在的话肯定又不知道跑去哪里了。再加上现在呃，我也不是很方便去照顾他们。”Newt笑了笑，他也是很不习惯没有神奇动物环绕在身边的时间，总觉得好像少了点什么空落落的，一想到怀里逐渐长大的胎儿和Theseus严肃的面孔，Newt好几次摸到箱子把手的手都不得不放了下来。

“为什么，我觉得还好啊，”Jacob往嘴里塞了一个蜜桃丹麦酥，黄油的香气成功的勾起了omega多变的食欲，他决定等会走的时候悄悄带走几个，一想到还要背着家里的Theseus这么做不由得头疼了起来，“我倒是觉得，只要不是那些什么张牙舞爪的要吃人什么的，应该都可以吧，反正有老兄你在似乎也不是什么大问题，前几次还是多亏你才把他们抓住的，我好像还记得那个啥黑黑的东西。”

“Jacob，你是真的不知道还是假的不知道？”Tina隐忍着自己想要拔高的音调，说句老实话，她依旧不太能理解为什么心爱的妹妹会因为Jacob去投靠黑巫师，难道这就是所谓的爱情力量吗？男子闻言道立刻转头望着微皱眉头的Tina，再看了看面前面带不好意思笑容的Newt。

“老天唷，Tina，我差点都忘了这么一回事，如果不是你提起的话，”Jacob似乎被点通了一般笑了起来，”beta没有敏感的嗅觉，我真的要忘了Newt其实是一名omega，最近贷款的事情也要把我烦死了，你知道街头那个家伙嫉妒我赚的钱比他多还想要搞我，“他笑到一半瞬间变回了严肃的面孔，开始上下用眼神检查着旁边的Newt。

“等下，这么说的话，你真的是一名omega？那你为什么先前要跟我们说你是一名beta，噢对了对了，”熟悉的交谈方式而不是冷冰冰的审问让Newt再一次露出淡然的笑容，“你知道当时，老兄啊，你被人带走的时候我多担心你，如果不是Tina一直抓着我，我还真的跟那个alpha给打一架。”

“得了吧，Jacob，”Tina也不由得抹起一边的嘴角，“如果不是Theseus把你从地下交易所救出来，你现在还有可能在下面被人折磨。在何况，你其实也打不过Theseus。”

“很抱歉，呃，我为我之前一直隐瞒属性感到抱歉，真的，”Newt深深地吸了口气之后缓缓地说道，他低着脑袋拨弄着桌子上交叠着的手指，通过反光的桌面悄悄观察着两位友人的表情变化，担心自己措词不当引起两人表情的变迁，“因为我也有，唔，有些事情不能说的太过于明白，无论如何，还是感到非常抱歉。真的，让你们担心我了。”

“我们都懂得，”Tina没好气的说道，她一手撑住下巴盯着面前的omega，为了今天的下午茶碰面她还特意用药物掩盖住自己的alpha信息素，她知道孕期的omega对此会非常敏感，“虽然我还是很不高兴，但是没关系，我们都原谅你了，也没有太必要往心里去。”

“当然，”她似乎又想到了什么，凑上前去在Newt的耳边低声说道，“我还很感谢你哥哥没有清除我们的记忆。现在对麻瓜还能如此宽容的傲罗的确不算多见了，Newt，不过你不觉得有点奇怪吗？”

“你们又在悄悄说些什么，我知道了，反正我这个人是没法插足的，”Jacob也没有想要插入谈话的打算，他叹了口气再往面前的杯子里放入两块方糖，轻轻搅动着，“我还是有一点不太明白，我，如果我干涉到你个人隐私的话，或者是Newt你不想要说的话也没有关系。”

“什么？”Newt扭过脑袋望着面前有些手足无措的男子，即便出了点太阳但是伦敦的温度依旧不高，冷丝丝的空气随着衣物的缝隙钻入，让Newt下意识的躲进温暖的衣领当中，一双好奇而又温暖的眼睛越过衣物和碎发望着紧张的好友，他其实有预料到Jacob可能会说些什么，出门的时候他都已在心里猜了一遍。

“就是呃，现在就是我知道的，你是一个omega对吧，然后你怀孕了，意思就是你被标记了咯，对的，你被标记的话说明你有alpha，是的。当时把你带回去的那个人，那个凶神恶煞的alpha是你的哥哥，我当然知道，我见过，然后他说他是你的alpha？等下，如果这样的话，就是说你的哥哥是你的alpha，然后你还怀了你哥哥的……？”

Tina轻咳了一声，举着瓷杯假装眺望着远方，她其实也很好奇这个问题的答案，但是她又不好意思如此直接的摆上台去过问；Newt隐藏在发丝里的耳根随着Jacob话语的推进而不断变得深红，直到Jacob最后一个话音落下，他的面部就像是红霞一般，更加反衬出那双瞳眸的纯粹和幽绿。

“是的，呃，对的，我不想骗你们了，是的。”Newt感觉到口干舌燥，扯了扯嘴角还想要说些什么，但是一时之间无法搜刮出合适的语句只能不断重复着之前的话语，同时稍微坐直身体让自己看起来正经一点，“其实，我也不知道怎么跟你们说，但是，这就是一个事实，对，我是Theseus的omega，现在怀孕了。”

友人静静地盯着Newt的举动，长时间的相处让他们明白Newt是需要一定时间来表达内心复杂的情愫，Newt抿了下嘴唇，眨动着的眼睛带起眼睫毛上下舞动，似乎在心里做了一个艰难的斗争一般，最后抬眼就如同解脱了一般笑着说道，“因为我很爱Theseus，就像是，就像是他爱我那样。”

“我们都明白的，爱情这种东西的确太过于美妙。”Tina叹了口气，即便内心还是有些不满，但是她也没法继续追究下去，“我也非常抱歉，让你怀孕的同时还跟我们一起去调查Queenie的相关事情，没有注意到你的不妥真的是我的过失，要一名孕妇陪我跑步真的是为难了。”

她打从Newt出现在马路另一边的刹那就注意到了，Newt打从被Theseus带回去之后，他的身体与身心状况很明显的比在美国要好许多，alpha的信息素总能极大程度安慰焦躁不安的omega；即便Newt的黑眼圈还在，但是并不像之前那般如鬼魅一般可怖，细致的营养照顾让这名omega身体甚至有些饱满——虽然在外依旧看不出有特别明显的怀孕痕迹，兴许身体偏瘦的人都是如此，Tina有些嫉妒Newt那过细过长的腿。

Tina和Jacob甚至都没有告诉Newt，他们主动来到伦敦的原因是Theseus猫头鹰的突然来临，原本以为要被抓去英国魔法部亲自问候，却没有想到只是想让他们和Newt见一见面而已；Jacob现在用羡慕而又好奇的眼光盯着面前的好友，后者读出了他眼里深处隐藏的忧愁和悲伤，在这个短暂的温馨时刻缺少了极为重要的人都是他们不想要去正面面对的事情，他们都想Queenie了。

“那你以后打算怎么处理，我只是好奇你要怎么，就是呃，就是外界会怎么对待你和Theseus的孩子。”Tina眯起眼睛询问道，这个问题一直积压在心里许久，如果她没有猜错的话，她和Jacob应该是为数不多知道这名相继在纽约和巴黎搞出大动静的beta是一名实打实的omega的人，他们误打误撞还知道了Newt怀上了Theseus的孩子，如果不是地下交易所的荒唐事件，他们兴许还被蒙在鼓里。

“我……”Newt一时语塞，Tina总是能一针见血的问道他一直逃避的事情，其实他也没有想好要怎么处理，或者是一直躲避着这个问题。现在还在他肚子里的孩子迟早是要呼吸到外面的空气，它的存在迟早是会被魔法部感知到，Newt也清楚的知道他根本没有任何办法让这名孩子躲藏在他的背后，再强大的魔法也只是暂时的避难所，因为它始终是会长大的个体，迟早都是要面对外界的审判。

“插句嘴，其实我感觉，我只是感觉哦，你们不要用那种眼神看着我，怪恐怖的，”Jacob突然插入两人严肃的对话当中，他不知道为什么在旁边空着的座位上看到了Queenie的身影，“其实我感觉可能正如Queenie所说的那样，要是真的去爱一个人，你可以大方的告诉全世界，没有任何必要藏匿着，这，这其实不是一件丢人的事情，怪我之前没有意识到这一点。”

“谢谢，其实我不知道该怎么办，真的，”Newt咬住下嘴唇，他知道这个孩子的出现只是一次做爱里突然爆发的个人欲望，一个没有考虑后果的个人欲望，如果他没有强烈的生育愿望的话这个孩子现在就不会出现；他并不害怕别人怎么看待他，无论是被冠以下流的娼妓或者是勾引兄长堕落的贱货都没有任何关系，他最担心的就是这么做是否会给Theseus带来不必要的荣誉问题，以及给孩子日后的成长过早的设立可笑的人生阻碍。

每个人都是贪婪的，再怎么光鲜再怎么卑微的人都是如此，不是所有人非黑即白；Newt即便不和世人一般渴求权力和金钱，但是他依旧有自己奢望得到的东西，他明白如果将其规划到Theseus的名义之下，会惊动魔法部，同时私生子的名号并不能让孩子更好的成长；如果规划到他本人的名义之下，那也太过于荒唐，再加上现在他可是魔法部的高度关注对象，无论怎么做似乎都没法得到一个很好的结果。

Newt叹了口气，他深深地知道越是不想要面对也不想去解决的事情永远越是在那里等着他，总是有一双无形的手残忍而又霸道的将他牵连在恐惧附近；随着腹部不断地隆起与时日一天天的流逝，他知道无论怎么逃避现实都只是自欺欺人的做法，连可笑的自我安慰都算不上，他因为一时的私欲还牵连上了最疼爱的兄长Theseus。

Jacob和Tina没有干扰他的烦恼与忧愁，两人只是静静地喝着面前的饮料等待着Newt，微风轻轻吹拂着三人的头发，带动一阵惺忪的咖啡香气，激荡起平静内心一层又一层的涟漪。

兴许Theseus已经有他个人的想法与决定，Newt突然意识到，每次Theseus在家里想要跟他聊一聊这方面的事情的时候，Newt却总是会以自己还没有准备好而突然中断这个严肃的话题，“我认为，如果可以的话，就是Theseus同意的话，我觉得公开会不会是一个比较好的决定……？我也只是做一个假设，一个假设。”

“其实，似乎我没记错的话，”Tina挑起一边的眉毛，“现在还是有巫师近亲结婚的事情，我也不是很清楚，但是我知道有些为了血统纯正的巫师就会这么做，听说这样还会让魔力叠加。并且，我听说有些黑巫师还极力推崇这种做法，因为这样可以保持纯种巫师的存在？”

“当然，我的意思不是让你去做黑巫师或者是什么，现在我们已经失去了Queenie，再搭上你的话，无论是我们还是Theseus都无法承担。”Tina叹了口气，“我其实也没有确切的意见去建议你怎么做，Theseus作为首席傲罗，我也知道这些事情会给他带来麻烦，这是一定的。但是说不定接着我之前说的例子，改一改说辞的方式会让大家更好的接受？”

“就算大家都讨厌你，我们还是会支持你的，Newt，”Jacob说到，“无论怎么样，我和Tina，还有Queenie，我相信她肯定比我们两个更能理解你对你兄长的爱，无论怎么样我们都会支持你的，不为了什么。”

“噢……”Newt感觉到鼻头猛地一酸，心情的起伏总是能让他因为某些话语而多愁善感，他快速的眨了眨眼经尝试着让在眼眶里打转的泪水停留得更久一点，在友人面前暴露爱哭的弱点并不是一件好事，“我，我真的不知道该说些什么，真的，非常，我只能说，梅林啊，非常感谢你们。”

 

“我知道你回来找我，Newt，许久不见。”Dumbledore站在窗台远远地眺望着远方，听到背后传来了开门的声响之后转过身笑着面对突然来访的Newt，露出一个淡淡的微笑，“听说你还跑到了纽约了？闹出来的动静可不小，我原本一直以为你是一个安静的学生，可能我当时的判断出了点小差错。”

“噢，不是的，别再拿以前的事情说笑了，”所有的事情似乎都瞒不过这一名躲在学院里的巫师，Newt的脸瞬间再一次炸红，他一只手插在大衣口袋里，偏侧着身体；上次纽约地下交易所的事情貌似还闹得很大，Newt不由得感觉到太阳穴一阵跳动，他又成为了所有巫师的注意焦点，撩起大衣的尾端坐在了松软的沙发上，“你怎么知道我会来找你，真的是很奇怪，难道是魔法部有告诉你什么之类的吗？”

“没有，”Dumbledore双手插兜，慵懒的靠在身后的桌子上，“魔法部可以说是甚至不知道你来找我了，至于有什么人做了小动作，我认为我没必要说的太过于清楚。”Dumbledore朝着沙发上拘谨的omega眨了眨眼，“放松点，Newt，这里和以前一样，只有我和你，没有任何人会打扰或者偷听我们两个的聊天。”

“好的，其实我一直尝试着让自己不要那么……神经兮兮，但是，呼，好像又失败了。”Newt扯出一个抱歉的笑容，他刚刚才在街头跟好友告别，身上还夹杂着暖暖的咖啡牛奶气息，这些味道让他安心不少；听到Dumbledore的话语，Newt好像明白为什么路上没有遇到闲来没事找事的学生，或者是用八卦而又严肃的眼神盯着他的傲罗，看来Theseus似乎意料到他会去找Dumbledore，无言的默契。

“我也猜到你来找我干什么，真的，放松点，不要做的好像被审讯一样，我又不是魔法部的。”Dumbledore再一次笑了起来，歪了下脑袋将眼神落脚点从Newt发红的面部一路转移到隆起的肚子，在这里Newt没有必要再用魔法去掩盖，现在肚子已经将马甲支棱起来，“它多大了，如果我没记错的话应该快要出来看看这个光怪陆离的世界了。”

“如果按照生产预期的话，是下一个月了，时间过得真的很快，”Newt叹了口气，时间如流水一般让他根本没有办法把握住事情的发展状态，“我，我其实是想要来问一下，现代社会真的还有巫师家族会近亲通婚吗？就是，为了所谓的什么血统纯正还有什么魔法之类的，或者是其他什么的？”

“时间只是一位旁观者，Newt，所有的过程还有结果都是需要自己去承担的，无论你是否愿意，到最后还是要去面对和承担。”Dumbledore清楚地明白Newt到底想要问一些什么，他也从话语中间明白了Newt大概的方向，如果Newt想要去这么做的话他依旧是完全支持的。

Dumbledore没有确切的告诉Newt答案，他明白Newt需要的永远不是冷冰冰的结果，他更需要的是正确的导向，这位腼腆且单纯的男孩总是更喜欢自己去冒险发掘，这也是他吸引Dumbledore的地方，“没有任何一个人可以掂量正确与否，每人都有不同的标准，你也有自己的标准，Newt。”

“如果你非要问一个结果的话，那就是的确是有家族这么做。并且数字比拟想象的还要多，并且我认为，”Dumbledore没有注意到他的手已经轻轻的覆盖在腺体之上，指尖能感触到细微的起伏，那是alpha咬痕留下来的终生无法抹去的印记，内心深处泛出交接的酸楚与不甘，但是脸上的微笑依旧没有如落日一般褪去，“我还是很羡慕你的，你起码还有一个广阔的平台和充足的选择空间，每个人都会有不同的难处，兴许你的难处是别人的羡慕。”

“我还是不太明白，”Newt叹了口气，他抬眼望着面前同样身为omega的Dumbledore，“也许，也许我这么问真的会冒犯到你，对不起。但是我还是想要知道，如果真的不去惧怕公开的话，为什么，为什么你会如此害怕告诉众人你和，你和Grindelwald的关系？你比我要聪明且强大的多，假如你乘早告诉了大家你不愿意对抗的原因，可能所有都会不一样。并且，并且我不认为我……”

“人总是会被遮蔽一边的眼睛，我也不例外，没有人是完美的圣人。Newt，你并不比我差，你有的方面甚至要比我好的太多了，不要过度的妄自菲薄，我的学生，”Dumbledore的笑容里此刻掺杂着忧郁和无奈，外界的打压还有内心的纠结让他夜夜难眠，辗转反侧；甚至他还渴求过时间能回到当年那青葱的夏季，微热空气中弥漫着草木的清香，“你得明白一件事情，不是我害怕告诉众人我和他的关系，”

“而是我害怕告诉我自己。”  
“所以Newt，最后的筹码还是在你的手中，怎么把握是你自己的事情。”


End file.
